Spinosaur
by StallionWolf
Summary: Hagrid's dragon egg ended up being something...else entirely. Now with the baby imprinted on him, Harry has more to worry about than Voldemort and school grades. After all, how many Hogwarts students can say they have a Spinosaurus as a familiar?
1. The Imprint that altered Fate!

_This story was inspired by the Jurassic Park/Harry Potter story "Raptor" It is an interesting read!_

 _Also, I now have the Jurassic World game on my phone and got my favorite dinosaur recently! It is one "evolution" away from full maturity and strength!, Thus, Artemis reflects that design.  
_

 _DZ2, I hope this helps any Flames of Inspiration you have as well! It's good to be back!_

 **Spinosaur**

 _ **Chapter 1: The Imprint that altered Fate**_

 _Now if you ask me, I'm not a big believer of Fate. The only Fate we have is to die after a certain amount of time. The future is constantly in motion, and the slightest thing can change it. Like me, I was asked after entering a magic school by an eccentric billionaire to help with an island and ended up with a female Spinosaurus imprinted on me. I named her Artemis, after the Greek Goddess of the hunt. Her eyes were blood red, sharp, yet soft when gazing on me. We grew very close. Her underbelly was tan, and her scales were light blue with her nostrils just below her eyes with two small crests above them, and her sail and top of her head to tail were a bright orange-red, with black tiger-like stripes on her body. Her sister on the other hand..._

 _Her sister had the normal dark tan scales with light blue at the bottom of her sail and red at the tip and sinister yellow eyes. Her nostrils were farther down her snout and she also had two small crests above her eyes. Specimen INGN-S1 was never given a formal name. She was simply "Spinosaurus", untamable and aggressive to anyone who drew close to her. She kept trying to eat anyone who got close to her. These clones aren't perfect, as the DNA added made it more bipedal than recent research has hinted at being a quadrupedal animal.  
_

 _Of course we considered Artemis a fluke. I was there when her eyes first blinked to the outside world, plus I had magic. Fortunately my boss was a squib, so no breach of the statute of secrecy when the familiar bond occurred. Even then, Artemis only let me near her, or people I had to vouch for. After Doctor Wu, supposed genius he was, took a scale sample from Artemis which aggravated her, she was real skittish around others afterwards, even growling at my mother.  
_

 _So my boss, seeing that these Spinosaurs weren't ready for crowds, sent Specimen INGN-S1, ugh, I hate calling it that, to Site B for research of the species behavior in a simulated wild environment, while I was sent back with Artemis, who had just learned how to shift her sizes. Fortunately, my Boss, had planned enough to get me a licenses for Artemis to keep as an "exotic pet". Magicals prodded her around, much to her anger, and determined she wasn't a dragon-not that my words NOR those who worked in a dragon reserve saying so..._

 _Idiots, the lot of them._

 _Anyway, we thought that saga was over..._

 _Until history repeated itself... when an egg was stolen from InGen...-Journal of Andrew Stormchaser, former InGen employee, wizard, and bonded to his familiar, the Spinosaurus known as Artemis._

Hagrid pulled the large egg out of the fire and placed it on his table as it shook wildly. Tiny, sharp claws poked out of the egg and pulled a section of the shell down as Harry leaned closer to the egg and his green eyes stared into an unblinking yellow eye with a cat like slitted pupil that was scanning his face. The yellow eye blinked and some veins of green started to be seen within the yellow. The creature in the egg snorted and shook, as Harry helped peeled away pieces of the egg and revealed the rest of it. It was a small bipedal creature that was primarily tan in color with nostrils right below it's yellow eyes on a long snout. Two tiny crests sat above it's eyes and its back had a small sail that was light blue on the bottom, with light blue flame-like stripes to the top of it's back, and red at the very top. There were black tiger-like stripes across its neck, tail, legs, and body. Legs led into three toed feet with sharp claws and it's relatively short arms led ended with a three fingered hand with wickedly sharp claws, and crocodilian teeth pointed out around it's lower jaw from it's upper jaw. It was the size of a small dog, probably around the size of a bulldog from leg to back; not counting the sail.

It gave a soft hissing-like roar and stumbled forwards, eyes locked on Harry.

"Well blimey! He thinks yer his mummy!" Hagrid said as the small creature bumped it's snout against Harry's outstretched hand. "I don't know what dragon Norbert is, but he seems to like you."

The baby Spinosaur hissed at Hagrid as it arched it's back and tried making itself look larger and swished it's tail in agitation.

"I think it's a girl, Hagrid." Harry said, and it's hissing stopped as it turned back and lowered itself and rubbed it's head against his hand once again. "How about the name Eris, the Greek Goddess of Chaos." The newly named Eris gave a rumbling sound of content and pushed against his hand harder.

Hermione, who had been watching in shock, finally found her words. "I don't think it's a dragon." She said, making Hagrid and Ron turn to her. Harry glanced at her, but most of his attention was rightfully on the baby. "I don't know how, but I think it's a dinosaur, a Spinosaurus to be exact."

"What's a Dinosaur?" Ronald Weasley asked, as Draco Malfoy lifted his head above the window just as Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore were walking out, leading to a severe tongue lashing and point deduction from the older witch. They had been invited by Hagrid to see his new "pet", and were surprised to see the "Golden Trio" there as well once the witch chased off the Malfoy heir.

Just as Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, Hagrid spoke up, "I invited them here too." He said as he stood up and made room for the new guests, "Miss Granger was just telling me it wasn't a dragon." Blood drained from McGonagall's face as she saw the clearly carnivorous lizard rubbing against Mister Potter, but Albus held her arm down and pointed out it's actions. "Eris there thinks Harry is her mummy."

"I have never seen a creature like that before." Albus said as he stroked his beard.

"Miss Granger called it a Dinosaur, somethin' called a Spinosaurus." Hagrid said, and Ron blurted out, "Can someone please tell me what a bloody dinosaur is!"

"Before I was interrupted" Hermione began, glaring at Ron for his outburst which made Eris hiss, "A dinosaur is a term given to a wide variety of lizard-like creatures of varying sizes that ruled the Earth for 160 million years before going extinct millions of years before first man-made history was written. It was said that it took a meteor striking the Earth and altering the climate to drive them to extinction, and that their closest modern day descendants are birds."

She took a breath seeing Harry glance at her before Eris head-butted his hand and he grabbed a piece of venison from Hagrid's hut and watched Eris ravenously dig into it. "There were other creatures called Pterosaurs in that time which are flying relatives of dinosaurs and they had aquatic cousins as well, two well known one being Sarchosuchus-the ancestor of all crocodilians and Megalodon-the whale-hunting ancestor of the sharks. While relatively little is known about Spinosaurus, I have read up on it. Spinosaurus, species name _Spinosaurus Aegypticus_ is a part of the Spinosauridae family alongside Irritator, Baryonyx, and Suchomimus. They are believed to hunt on both land and in water. A Spinosaurus grows around 15 meters (49 feet) in length and weighs around 6 to 9 tonnes fully grown."

A heavy silence broken by Eris tearing into the venison meat settled across the hut. Eris looked up and there was a sudden glow around Harry and Eris, as her yellow eyes turned green. Professor McGonagall quietly muttered something about thinking it would be Hedwig.

"Professor, was that a familiar bond?" Hermione quietly asked and Eris looked up at her with pieces of meat hanging from her jaw.

"Yes, Miss Granger." Albus said, "That's exactly what it was."

* * *

She didn't know much, the world was around her was dark and confining. It irritated her and she lashed out, her claws piercing whatever confined her. She felt the temperature outside the confining was colder, but she would not be trapped and hunted. She had to see her world! She scratched at the hard casing, until she pulled it away from her left eye. It locked onto a figure with dark fluff around his head and see through reflective devices over those green eyes, but what eyes they were! They held awe, respect, power, experience, and...a promise to always help provide for and care for her. For a minute, she scanned the beings face with confusion. Did she get a mate for emerging from her confines? No, she decided after few minutes with the unknown being helping remove the infernal casing around her, she worked on getting used to her limbs as she let the world know her presence. She locked eyes with the one who met her eye contact as she was freed.

This being was Alpha.

She moved forward and rubbed against her Alpha, trying to earn her place in his pack. He clearly had others around him. She wondered why he had the red haired creature that smelled of bad prey and food, but figured her Alpha was building a pack slowly. This was conflicting to her, she had the instinct to move in small groups at MOST. Still, it was better to survive until she was able to prove herself. The female with the brown fluff held intelligence in her eyes, which pleased her. A strategist for a pack was always necessary. The Large One said something and she heard what they called a term for a male used to describe her, and she became upset at him, snarling at him for his misgivings. Also, what powerful creature would identify themselves as...Norbert of all things?

Then her Alpha solved the problem by revealing her true gender and giving her a powerful name...Eris.

She turned back to Alpha and he used the digits on his hand to create a wonderful scratching sensation on her scales, soothing the itching she felt since breaking free of that infernal container. Now that she was certain she was part of the pack, she needed to find food. Once again, Alpha came to her rescue! He must have noticed her or known she was hungry as he went to a prey and tore off a chunk large enough for her to eat without getting sick. She let out a thankful sound and tore into her first meal as the bushy hair female started talking about her. She didn't understand what the bushy head female said by 'tonnes' or 'meters', but she knew she'll be a powerful asset in hunts as she grew up. She could feel her Alpha's mind and sought out that feeling, that knowledge. A glow covered her vision, blinding anyone except Alpha from her vision. She saw when he hatched, the hunter of her Alpha's parents, and those three...creatures...that she would feast on as she grew older. Still, no matter how they tried breaking him, Alpha remained strong. She now knew he was roughly 72 moons from reaching his maturation into adulthood.

If it wasn't for the obvious differences in species, she would have started staking a claim. As it were, he needed to get a fitting mate that was beneficial to the pack.

Her stomach full, she yawned and curled up in Alpha's warmth, her eyelids closing as she glanced to see her Alpha's eyes promising safety and care.

* * *

The walk back wasn't as troublesome as it could have been, with Hagrid providing a note about an errand he had wanted them to run for him, which got them out of trouble for being out after curfew. The biggest difference, besides the fact that Albus Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were with them, was the baby Spinosaurus curled up in Harry's arms, almost half his body size in length as her legs dangled awkwardly After eating, the magic from Harry and the area around Hogwarts was accelerating her growth, which Harry hoped would stop soon. Once they were inside, Albus headed to his office and McGonagall gave them a glare that made Hermione and Ron shrink in on themselves as Harry stared back. Eris stirred and Harry set her down. She sniffed the air and glared at McGonagall.

After a minute, she broke away from the glare as Eris gave a hissing roar.

"Well, fortunately for everyone it isn't a dragon." McGonagall said, her attention focused on the four students as Draco Malfoy was dragged in by a prefect. "Mister Malfoy, Hagrid personally gave me a note that he had invited these three students to check out a new project he was working on as an errand for him. However, you were never mentioned, so what were you doing out after curfew?"

Malfoy blistered and sputtered something about his father. "I see." McGonagall said, "Than I must take 50 points from Mister Malfoy and have you serve a week of detention."

"Why don't you put down that lizard?!" Malfoy snapped, and Eris hissed at him.

"That, so called 'Lizard' Mister Malfoy, is a ministry recognized familiar. I'm sure someone of your background knows what the consequences are for attacking a familiar." Albus called as he came down the stairs, Amelia Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement following him with a wand drawn. She flicked it at Eris, who crouched and hissed as she felt something impact on her head.

"She's not magical in nature, but familiar bonding with a wizard might give her magical abilities, and may even affect his animagus form." Amelia said, "I can definitely see why people might mistake it for a dragon, but the results come back clean. She's legal, you'll just need to find a way to get a permit for her in the muggle world." Eris stomped over and stayed close to Harry, glaring hatefully in Malfoy and her direction. Despite it NOT being a dragon, this unknown creature definitely had some behavioral ties to a dragon. This one was letting others know about her territory and she was warning them about doing anything foolish.

Those eyes hid a frightening intelligence in them, and she had been in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to see some scary things. This creature called a "Spinosaurus", Amelia didn't know how intelligent it was before the familiar bond, but afterwards she was certainly more intelligent than most cats. McGonagall insisted that the trio and new familiar head back to the Gryffindor dorms. Eris kept a keen eye on Harry as they walked, occasionally sniffing the air of her new environment. Once they arrived at the portrait of the lady blocking the entryway of the dorms, they gave the password and Eris hissed as the portrait swung open and followed Harry inside, sniffing the air. She let out a huff as she followed Harry up the stairs and watched as he changed into pajamas and got into bed. Eris climbed up after him, ripping into the mattress with her sharp claws and he wrapped as much as he could of a spare blanket around her to keep her warm, with Eris making a rumbling sound. As he fell asleep, he saw a green eye staring back at him, reflecting the feelings he felt towards the baby Spinosaurus earlier.

* * *

This new world was colder than her instincts told her it should be. Thankfully, as she was tired and felt herself growing to better help the pack, Alpha picked her up and carried her while sharing his body warmth with her. As she dozed off, she pondered what it would it be like if Alpha was her species. She saw no others of their kind, which meant they needed to repopulate their world. She woke up feeling something hard and cold under her feet, but Alpha's hand stayed on her head, occasionally giving that delightful scratch. They stood in front of the old knowledge-giver as she challenged them with her gaze. Of course, Alpha stared back as the other pack members flinched. This cemented his title as Alpha.

She vaguely, from others and his own memories, remembered his name being Harry Potter, but to call him something other than Alpha seemed like an insult! Of course, these humans, if she got the species name right from Alpha's memories, probably didn't know the correct pack terms and referenced each other by name. That would make sense, on how they call each other by names rather than pack placement. She thought the bushy haired female was the Beta, being the strategist, and she gazed at her, sizing her up as a potential mate for Alpha.

Then the blonde human was brought in. She recalled Alpha's memories. Draco Malfoy. Rival. Attitude matching small prey from Alpha's nest. To her, she just had to bide her time and grow more until she could show this rival his place as prey. Then he mentioned something about ending her life, and she growled, Alpha's hand keeping her instinct to tear out his throat at bay. Fortunately, she didn't have to do anything, as long-beard came down with a red-fluff human and scolded rival-prey for threatening Alpha's...familiar? Was that the name of the bond she had with Alpha? Then the red-fluff human waved her not-stick...wand Alpha's memories called it, and something impacted her head. She glared at the two who threatened or attacked her after they were warned against it hatefully, and she could see fear in the red-fluff human's eyes. Good, the red-fluff should fear her. If Alpha wasn't around, she would have torn into red-fluff's throat for that attack. No one would separate her from Alpha!

Red-fluff mentioned something about her passing some kind of scan to allow her to stay with Alpha, which confused her. Was that attack a scan? A scan of what?

Then the old knowledge-giver allowed them to head to Alpha's nest as she dealt with rival prey, and she stuck besides her Alpha as he walked along. She occasionally let her nostrils below her eyes flare and take in the scents of this strange, stone habitat. There were moving images that looked of potential human-prey, but smelled of not-prey scents. There were creatures and humans that had been around the building. Eventually they came to stop in front of an image of a large-female. Alpha said something and the image swung out to reveal another room, and she hissed a warning as she did not expect it to move. Stepping into the room decorated in red and gold, she took a deep breath and took in the scents as the image shut behind them. There were groups of humans and some animals in around here, and had been in this room. The fluffy-Beta moved to one staircase as Alpha and red-fluff pack moved up another stairway, with her close on their heels. Entering the nesting room, she held back a growl as she smelled a conflicting scent from an animal red-fluff pack went to. It smelled of rodent and human mixed together in an aggravating "not-prey" scent. However, Alpha paid no attention to it. He moved into one of the raised, square nests with a red device to block the view of it around it. He took off most of his outer layers and put on a different set of layers over his body and sat down on the nest before picking up his legs and laying down in it. Eris moved after him and she felt something soft falling out around her as her claws dug into the nest while she climbed into the nest.

She rumbled in content as Alpha covered her with warmth and took off his eye coverings and set them on a desk. She could tell Alpha was tired. She tried mimicking the gaze he sent her as she emerged from her confines, trying to convey her loyalty, devotion, respect, and affection for her Alpha. From the facial expression Alpha made, she felt like she accomplished that. Just as she laid her head down, she heard something and smelled the "not-prey" smelling animal move closer to Alpha. She lowered her head off the bed and stuck her snout through the vision obstructions and snarled in the direction of it, showing her teeth. She was pleased as she heard a sound of fear from it and it scurried back to red-fluff pack. As she closed her eyes to sleep, she wondered why old knowledge-giver had a similar not-prey scent on her.

* * *

Harry awoke to a rumbling sound, and he saw Eris stir as she took in his scent. "Good Morning." He said as he stroked her head and she made a pleased rumbling sound and tilted her head into it. "We would want to get breakfast, you might be hungry." Eris let out a little hiss as she nodded and leaped down from his bed and he got changed as she paced and got his glasses on. Once he was fully dressed, she moved through a curtain, only for Harry to hear someone scream "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT?!"

He ran out with his wand drawn to see Eris snarling at Seamus who had his wand pointed at her. "That is my familiar, Eris." Harry said.

"I thought you couldn't have a dragon as a familiar." Neville quietly said, but the room was quiet enough for once to let everyone hear him.

"She's not a dragon, she's a Dinosaur. A Spinosaurus." Harry said as he stroked her head. Eris didn't take her eyes off Seamus, but shut her mouth and rumbled in content as Harry scratched her head, "I was just about to go to breakfast to feed her."

As the two headed down the stairs, he could hear Ernie say "It may not be a dragon, but I don't want to anger it with those teeth!"

Meeting Ron and Hermione, the trio plus one dinosaur headed down to the crowded Great Hall and Ron scooted away as Eris climbed up next to Harry and gave a hiss-like roar and glared at the table. Others besides Hermione and Ron scooted away from Eris and Hedwig flew down and landed on Harry's left arm as his right hand worked on getting the newspaper tied to her leg. Eris stared at Hedwig and she stared back. Eventually, Eris gave a soft hiss and Hedwig called back, coming to some mutual respect and understanding. Harry gave Hedwig a couple pieces of bacon before giving some pieces to Eris. Eris shook her head at the smell, but ate it anyways. Hedwig called to Eris, who hissed back, before flying off to the owlery. Eris watched her fly off before turning her attention to the small fish and ham on the table. Seeing her glance, as Harry filled his plate he made a plate of fish and ham for Eris.

She let out a pleased rumble and quickly tore into the fish, with them quickly disappearing into her throat before she started tearing into a piece of ham while using her claws to cut it up so she could swallow it. Once she had devoured it, she let a soft rumble as she laid her head on Harry's lap as he ate. She lifted herself off his lap and jumped down after Harry pushed his plate away and headed to class, her eyes locked onto Harry's as Hermione and Ron joined him, with others giving them a good distance with Eris close to them.

One thing was for sure, Hogwarts would be drastically changed for sure!


	2. Predatory Instincts

**I don't own Harry Potter or Jurassic Park.**

 _DZ2 gave me a great idea, of having a baby Tyrannosaurus Rex imprint on Neville. Now...should I have a Tyrannotitan imprint on Sirius Black?_

 _Species info:_ Tyrannotitan ( _Tyrannotitan_ _Chubutensis_ ) is a huge bipedal carnivore that grows to at least 4.2672 meters (14 feet) in height and 11.4-12.2 meters in length (37-40 feet) and weighted 4.9-7 tonnes. It had chisel-like teeth and it's name means "Tyrant titan".

 **Spinosaur**

 _ **Ch 2: Predatory Instincts  
**_

 _Raising a Spinosaurus is not easy. Wu did something to the DNA, they show a near Velociraptor-like intelligence...and that species is known for their cleverness. You can't treat them like a dog or cat, let alone a lizard or bird. One thing you must keep in mind is that they are apex predators with a deep driven instinct to hunt. They also grow quickly. Artemis grew to full size in only a few years, so thank goodness that she knows how to shrink herself! As much as I want to say our dinosaurs are 100% accurate to their fossils, I can't. DNA degrades over time, even in preserved blood, flesh, and muscles. To my knowledge, there is no preserved samples of soft tissues from Dinosaurs by archaeologists. Thus, we know Wu (A man I wouldn't trust to make me **COFFEE** without doing something to it) used Frog DNA to fill in gaps...yet Artemis never showed that "Lysine deficiency" he encoded in our dinosaurs. It still suits me, and I confronted Dr. Wu...off the books of course. He did use other DNA sequences from already made dinosaurs to help adapt the InGen Spinosaurus specimens to their new bipedal structure. A few sequences aren't too much of a stretch, being members of the Spinosaurdiae family; Irritator, Baryonix, and Suchomimus being used...but the bloody idiot also used DNA sequences from Tyrannosaurus-Rex and Velociraptor!  
_

 _Well, that explains her intelligence...I swear, that man's arrogance in his abilities will get people hurt one day.  
_

 _The cloned Spinosaurus has strong jaws, immense strength, a thick hide, and a more terrestrial lifestyle with a shorter sail. The skull also had several differences from the original, such as bearing two head crests instead of just one crest. Most of its snout and its teeth resemble that of Suchomimus rather than the original Spinosaurus with an estimated 76 teeth in the dinosaur's palate._

 _It is unknown how many Spinosaurs were recreated. Luckily, he didn't really use enough DNA to make the Spinosaurus a TRUE hybrid, like I've heard rumors of InGen planning. They used just enough to help fill in gaps in her DNA not easily replaced by frog or even crocodile DNA, and make their body more adapted to walking on two legs instead of four._

 _(Edit: A Brachylophosaurus has been unearthed that was basically "mummified". It has been named "Leonardo" and is now on display in The Children's Museum of Indianapolis. This specimen has skin and muscle preserved, and even the remains of it's meal preserved within it. A Nodosaur was found in the oil sands of Alberta, Canada and is the best preserved "dinosaur mummy" with skin and gut contents intact. So much for writing that no soft tissue samples of dinosaurs have been recovered by archaeologists. Also, in 1993 Jurassic Park went through corporate sabotage during the last trial before opening it's doors. Many died...and we learned that the Frog DNA backfired to keep EVERY Dinosaur female...as some species of frogs change gender in a single-gender environment. I have no idea how Dr. Henry Wu escaped that island...) -Journal of Andrew Stormchaser, Wizard, FORMER InGen employee, and bonded to the Spinosaurus familiar, Artemis._

Whoever said life is as interesting as you make it has obviously never had a Spinosaurus trailing their every footstep. Word quickly spread of his "Spinosaurus" familiar thanks to the newspaper. Classes were interesting as teachers were wary of angering a young predator, but clearly interested in the "new" species. Students kept their distance, but Harry could see Ravenclaws writing observations of Eris. Thus Harry confronted them and came up with a deal, lessons on spells and politics in exchange for studying and everything he knew on Eris' species, intelligence, and behavior. It was a trade many were eager to make, especially the half-bloods and Muggleborns!

Hufflepuff first years were frightened by Eris' intelligence and teeth, but the older year students admired her loyalty to her "dad". Gryffindors were both unnerved and in awe of the "tamed predator", and Slytherins eyed her from a distance. Harry was starting to understand bits and pieces of her speech, the only one he always understood was Alpha. He had gone to Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall about this breakthrough in the familiar bond, and they set up a test for Eris' intelligence. First they set up different pictures of students and asked her to pick out "Alpha". Without hesitation, she went to Harry's picture and then ran back to his side and made a pleased rumbling as he scratched her head. Then they took away the pictures and wrote out the names of first year students and asked her again to pick out "Alpha", and once again she found and rubbed her snout against Harry's name before running back to his side.

Both professors thought her intelligence was frightening.

As classes went on, Harry started understanding her names for others around her. He was Alpha. Hermione was "Fluffy-Beta". Ron was "Red-fluff pack", Professor McGonagall (to her embarrassment) was "old knowledge-giver". Hagrid was simply "Large One" and Dumbledore was "long-beard". As classes went on, Professor Flitwick was named "small knowledge-giver", Professor Sinestra (the Astrology teacher) was called "Stargazer", Professor Sprout was called "Green Worker", Professor Kettleburn (who had an interest in Eris as Care of Magical Creatures professor) was named "knowledge-giver of prey", and Professor Quirrell for some reason was called "rotten-smelled knowledge-giver". Ron had a right laugh at Eris' name for Professor Snape, "foul-water smelling knowledge-giver".

She was growing quickly, now the size of a German Shepard a few weeks after hatching, once again without her sail. The blue coloration now filled the entire sail below the red section, which was spreading down in flame-like stripes, the black Tiger-like stripes now across her neck and ending just past her eyes. The light blue on her back was now also at the very top of her neck and tail. In Care of Magical Creatures, she left Harry's side for the first time ever to Harry and Professor Kettleburn's surprise. Everyone watched as she walked over to the Black Lake and waded into the shallows before sticking her snout into the water with her mouth open. She sat there and then suddenly snapped her mouth closed and lifted a fish out of the water and brought it over to Harry before dropping it in his hand and going back to repeat her actions until Harry, Ron, and Hermione had a fish and she had one in her mouth. She then ate the one in her mouth after killing it with the sharp claws on her hands and watched as Professor Kettleburn cooked the fish that were in the three's hands, understanding this was an offering of sorts and not wanting the predator to get angry. Once cooked and cleaned, the trio slowly ate their fish as Eris rumbled in pride.

* * *

These humans were entertaining to watch. The fowl-water smelling knowledge-giver tried to intimidate Alpha once, so I growled a warning at him and he stepped back. No one tried to make Alpha stand down when I was here, since the other two pack mates weren't stepping up to defend him. At this rate I may end up being Alpha's Beta!

The humans with blue colors on their outer skins always were saying or writing things from a distance when looking at me, it was annoying until Alpha made a deal with him, letting Alpha learn new things from them and increasing his strength. Clever Alpha! The ones with yellow on their outer skins showed obvious fear, but the older ones held respect. The ones with the same outer skins as Alpha also showed fear, but they were also in awe of Alpha for being in my presence. The ones in the same outer skins as rival-prey kept a good distance. There was a black-fluff female in that outer skin trim whose eyes matched fluffy-Beta's. She could be a potential mate for Alpha, but I have to make sure she's not in rival-prey's pack.

Alpha was starting to understand me as well! He knew I was calling him Alpha. He worked with old knowledge-giver and small knowledge-giver to see if I could identify Alpha. It was easy to identify his image, and he gave me such a delightful scratching sensation on my scales for doing so. It felt so good to have that soothing sensation on my scales and feeling his body heat. It was harder with the scribbles they wrote. I didn't quite understand what each symbol meant, but went to the ones with the same symbols as what Alpha wrote on his assignments, and listened as they said the name "Harry Potter" on that scribble in shock. I knew I would have to draw on more of Alpha's memories of reading those scribbles to not be tricked in the future.

A few weeks later, I didn't have to look up as far to see into Alpha's eyes! My reflection image in the strange clear material and in the dark lake showed I was starting to get my adolescent coloration. Still, that would not fully come in for a few years. During Stargazer's class, I pondered what it would be like if Alpha and I were the same species. We would rule this territory...together!

Alpha let me wander during a group led by knowledge-giver of prey, and I returned the favor by working on recovering water-prey for the pack. I wasn't dull in mind like my instincts said something called "club-tails" were, I knew from observation that humans needed their food cooked for the most part. Thus I was relieved when knowledge-giver of prey cooked it as I ate my own water-prey. I watched with a rumble of pride as Alpha and the pack accepted my offering. I was no longer just considered a baby! I could help provide for the pack! I love my Alpha!

* * *

"Harry, what about Snape going to steal the Philosopher's stone?" Ron asked in the common room on a late Sunday afternoon as Hermione was reading and Harry was reading a spell book muttering the incantations and rubbing Eris' head with his left hand as she made a content rumbling. Harry just glanced at him as Eris lifted her head and huffed.

"You know, I find it odd." Harry said, getting Hermione's attention, "What Hagrid wants most is a dragon and someone just _happens_ to be walking around with what he thought was a dragon egg in his pocket? No, someone knew about Hagrid." With that, Harry stood up and took his book upstairs as Hermione did the same. They both came walking down, "I think it's time to ask Hagrid about that."

The trio plus one dinosaur moved down stairways and through hallways until they came across a large field with a hut in the distance. Hagrid was sitting with Fang on the steps, and Fang stood up and started barking when he saw the group approach. Eris squared up to Fang's noises and let out a loud roar challenging Fang, and Fang quickly tucked his tail between his legs and hid behind Hagrid. The roar also got Hagrid's attention, as he pulled away from a flute he was playing.

"Blimey! Look at her! She's gotten bigger and prettier since I saw her hatch!" Hagrid exclaimed as he stood up and moved over to rub Eris' neck scales. She let out a growl of content and her throat rumbled.

"That person who gave you her egg, what did he look like?" Harry asked.

"Well I don't know, he kept his hood up the whole time!" Hagrid chuckled as he continued stroking Eris' neck, "Seemed a mite interested in Fluffy."

"Fluffy?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah! It's not often you come across a three headed dog even if you're in the trade!" Unbeknownst to Hagrid, the trio of humans shared a look at that. "I told him the trick is, the trick is to know how to tame them! Take Fluffy for example! Just play a bit of music and he goes straight to sleep!" At that outburst, Hagrid's look became slightly panicked "I should not have said that."

A pit formed in the trio's stomachs. Whoever was going for the stone knew how to get past the Cerberus. Eris snorted, feeling her Alpha's distress as she nudged against him. Harry looked at her and she went behind him and nudged him towards the castle. Harry sensed she was getting aggravated, which was never a good thing. He was concerned for whoever or whatever was upsetting her. He took a few deep breaths to center himself and control his feelings before they further upset Eris.

Seamus once made something explode next to her and she turned and nearly bit his hand off, which made Gryffindor students put a fair distance between themselves and an upset Eris.

Once inside, Eris lifted her head and sniffed the air. She let out a loud hiss as scents were moving irregularly; things were out of place. She swished her tail and let out a loud call.

"What's got her so upset?" Hermione asked, as she and Ron took a few steps away from Eris. Harry rubbed the top of her neck as she let out a deep rumbling sound and let out a few hisses and growls. At those sounds, Harry frowned thoughtfully.

"The scents in the castle have changed." Harry said, as Eris let out a loud growling call, "Dumbledore's scent is weaker. He's out of the castle...and...Quirrell? Quirrell is heading to the third floor corridor while Snape is down in the dungeons."

"Bloody Hell. Why is Quirrell going to the corridor the stone is in?" Ron said, and Harry swallowed as Eris stomped and let out that loud call again.

"I have no idea...but something about his scent is making her want to hunt and eat. It smells like rotting flesh, even more so than usual." Harry said as Hermione covered her mouth and gagged slightly at the thought of that scent, "And I think I have a plan B if Professor McGonagall doesn't believe us about the stone. Fred and George are pranksters, right?" Hermione smiled brightly at that statement as Ron scowled.

"Yes...but you're sounding like one of those slimy Slytherins mate." He grumbled out and Harry turned to face him.

"Okay. A couple things here." Harry said, staring into Ron's eyes, "First off, snakes themselves aren't slimy, they're actually pretty smooth scaled in regards to other reptile species. Slytherins I've met MAY act slimy, but please don't take it out on the animal. Secondly, you know my familiar." Ron took a long look at Eris, who seemed to size him up with her green eyes, making a chill run down his spine, "As you can see, Eris is very clever. I can't even walk down the hallway without a plan in case someone upsets her to prevent people from getting hurt." Eris let out a chittering sound, similar to a chirping bird, making Harry look at her as she turned to him and made a growling rumble.

"Harry's right Ron. I don't know about the wizarding world, but in the muggle world, animals could be killed if they hurt another human." Hermione said.

"Here if you're mauled by a familiar, it usually means you were stupid enough to upset it." Ron simply replied.

Hermione watched as Eris took a deep sniff of the castle, then she covered her ears as Eris reared out and let the loudest roar she ever made come from her mouth as she kept her mouth open and teeth exposed.

"She smelled Fluffy." Harry said, "Quirrel opened the corridor door and she smelled another predator in her territory. She's taking it as a challenge." Harry leaned over and gave her a scratch under her chin, making her let out a gruff sounding huff from her nostrils but looked into Harry's eyes."Easy Eris...we have a plan."

* * *

Alpha went with Fluffy-Beta and Red-fluff pack to old knowledge giver. He mentioned something about a stone, but old knowledge-giver refused to listen to Alpha's concerns. Her scent of the animal mixed in with her human scent was aggravating with the Rotten-smelled knowledge giver smelling like rotting flesh. With her trying to turn away Alpha, I wanted to hunt...I wanted to eat...Alpha sensed the agitation I was feeling and mentioned the red-fluff twin chaos-makers. That got old knowledge-giver's attention. She got an angry man with a cat and small knowledge giver and led our pack to the floor with that aggravating predator scent. Something was in my territory!

Old knowledge-giver opened the door and I saw the predator was massive, but not as big as I could be one day. Still, I could not risk attacking it yet. Fortunately for the pack, there was soothing sounds coming from a golden object with strings, Alpha's memories called it a harp, that had the three-headed predator asleep. The small knowledge giver pointed at an opening in the floor and there was a quick flash of fire from his wand and I shook my head at the smell of burning vegetation. Old knowledge-giver made a silver prey come from her wand, Alpha's memories call it a "cat", and it bounded down the hallway. The smell of the fowl waters in those cauldrons the pack uses became stronger and fowl-water smelling knowledge-giver swept into the room with Green Worker. Old knowledge-giver mentioned that stone object again, and I caught onto the words "Philospopher's stone" in that sentence. I stared at alpha, and our eyes made contact as a flash of memory came over our bond.

Lord Voldemort. That's who was after it in order to revive himself. The one who killed Alpha's parents and tried to kill him as a hatchling.

The fowl-water smelling knowledge-giver moved out of the room, mentioning contacting long-beard, so old knowledge-giver, small knowledge giver, and Green Worker moved down the opening in the floor. It was aggravating, there was a sleeping predator, and I was getting hungry. Alpha had a wooden hollow stick; wooden flute his memories called it, and started playing as he sat down on the cold stone floor. Fluffy-beta sat next to Alpha as red-fluff paced. I huffed as I laid down on the cold smooth stone floor and leaned into Alpha as he played a majestic, yet soothing tune on his flute (Jurassic Park theme).

We sat there for a long time until there I smelled rotting flesh and snake growing closer. I nudged Alpha who lowered the flute and tucked it into a pocket and brought out his wand as Rotten-smelled knowledge giver emerged, his outer skin torn and somewhat scorched and the wrapping around his head was undone and ripped apart. A voice from behind him wanted to see my Alpha, and I became irritated and confused.

Where was the second human?

Rotten-smelled knowledge giver turned around as I moved to go behind him, and now I heard the voice from behind Rotten-smelled knowledge-giver and snapped my jaws together in irritation and let out a fierce growl. To my surprise, Rotten-smelled knowledge-giver didn't jump like he usually did. I returned to my Alpha's side to smell death and snakes coming from the back of his head. My hunger roared to life as every inch of my body demanded I hunt.

"To live as a parasite, this body doesn't even have the strength to take on those meddlesome teachers." I heard a hissing voice say. Rotten-smelled knowledge-giver turned back to face Alpha as I returned to his side. I heard Alpha yell about never joining the side of his parent's killer, and I rumbled in pride. Alpha was not submitting, he was defending his territory. "KILL HIM!" That voice hissed out, and a flash of Rotten-smelled knowledge-giver's wand sent fluffy-beta and Red-fluff pack flying with ropes restraining their movement. He then leaped forward as Alpha sent a burst of fire and he narrowly dodged it, dousing the corner of his outer skin that was set on fire with water from his wand. Rotten-smelled knowledge-giver sent me skidding towards the door with a flick of his wand and I stood up to see him choking my Alpha, with Alpha reaching for his dropped wand.

The Rotten-smelled knowledge-giver smelled even more like rotting flesh...and yet, on the back of his head, there was a smell of death and snake as well...My instincts wanted me to hunt, to kill and eat...

And here he was, the one whose scent was driving my instincts to hunt in full force, attacking Alpha. **No**. He would not kill Alpha when I was here...he would not kill... **MY FATHER!**

* * *

Harry saw his life flash before his eyes as darkness encroached on his vision with the adult over him with the possessed teacher's hands in a vice grip over his throat. Though he fought back, a tiny thought in his head told him that he would see his parents again, only for the thought to be shattered by a loud roar. Loud footfalls on the stone with the clinking of claws on stone told him Eris was charging. Quirrell leaped back, only for his wand to fall from his hand as Eris bit into his wand arm and dug into it with her claws, trails of red liquid dripping from her jaws as she shook her head back and forth.

Harry quickly grabbed Quirrell's wand and grabbed his own as Quirrell screamed in pain along with the wraith of Lord Voldemort on the back of Quirrell's head. Eris turned her body and used her bulk to pull Quirrell off his feet and she slammed a foot into his stomach as she let go of his badly damaged arm. Harry saw Professor Flitwick climb from the trapdoor and he tossed Quirrell's wand to him. It was only the Professor's years in the dueling circuit that allowed him to catch the wand as his eyes were locked onto Eris pull Quirrell off his feet and onto the floor.

Once the Professor was pinned, Eris let out an angry roar into his face and then she snapped her neck forward and sunk her teeth into his neck. A red liquid pooled under him as Eris lifted her head and let out a victorious roar after Quirrell's movements stopped. She then ripped off a chunk of meat and swallowed it. The smell caused Harry to cover his nose. Eris tore another chunk off Quirrell's body as Professor Sprout and McGonagall emerged from the trapdoor and saw the scene of the young Spinosaurus tearing into Quirrell's body. Hearing some calls for assistance, McGonagall dispelled the rope spells on Hermione and Ron with a slight flick of her wand and watched as Ron backed up in fear as Hermione started checking over Harry.

"Why is Eris...eating...Professor Quirrel?" McGonagall asked, looking a little green as Ron ran and hid behind her.

"Quirrell was possessed by You-Know-Who. He attacked Harry after binding us out of the way and...Eris didn't take too kindly to someone attacking Harry." Hermione said, seeing the discoloration on Harry's throat. Eris tore off another strip of meat, the tip of her snout coated in blood with blood dripping from her teeth as she moved over to Harry with the strip of meat dangling from her mouth and extended her head towards him.

"No thanks, it's your kill, enjoy it." Harry said, stomach turning slightly. Still, Eris made a pleased rumbling and snapped up the offering. From the back of the head of Quirrell's body rose a black mist forming the head of a Wraith with slit nostrils and snake-like eyes. McGonagall and Flitwick gasped at that image, remembering Lord Voldemort from the war, and it flew at Harry. Eris turned and roared, charging at the Wraith. Eris snapped her jaws at it, only for it to fly over her and charge at Harry, but it was stopped when it hit his scar. Both the Wraith and Harry screamed in pain as a black ooze was absorbed into the Wraith and then a white light surrounded Harry and blasted it backwards. Harry's scar bled, but seemed to be sealing and growing faint. Eris charged at the Wraith and it flew past Harry and out through the door. Both Albus Dumbledore and Professor Snape had to dodged out of the way as it stormed through, and Harry collapsed and passed out from pain as Eris watched over him, snarling at anyone who got close to him.

"She's protecting him." Hermione said after watching Eris, "He was just attacked so she's being very wary." Eris hissed as Professor Snape slunked forward and snapped at him as she saw the wand in his hand. "Put away your wand!" Hermione screamed, putting her wand into a pocket. Albus stepped forward and Eris hissed, but watched him tuck his wand away and she lifted her head and gazed into Dumledore's eyes, her reptilian emerald green eyes searching for any ill intent in his face. Initially finding none, she stepped back and allowed him to pick the unconscious Harry up, but she kept her eye on Dumbledore the whole time and followed right by his side. Once they arrived in the Infirmary, Eris climbed up into the bed Harry was in and snarled at Madame Pomfrey as she approached Harry with a wand.

"He seems fine, just magical exhaustion. His scar doesn't show the dark magic residue it did earlier though." Madame Pomfrey said. Eris snarled and snapped at her for the wand movement as Dumbledore knelt down and brushed some of his hair away from his fading scar.

* * *

 _"I don't know why I was called forth to bite this kid. Stupid one in snake crested outer skin..."_ A hissing voice grumbled as Harry's eyes snapped open and he reached to his side, feeling Eris next to him as he grabbed and put on his glasses. Once there, he saw a Common European Viper slithering up his bed. He grabbed the wand and pointed it at the snake, but then the snake froze as it heard a vicious snarl and turned to face two jaws with 76 crocodilian teeth and hateful green eyes glaring at it.

 _"An Ancient finned hunter?"_ The snake hissed out in shock, and Eris snarled and gave a short, cough-like roar that had one obvious message.

 **Leave.**

The snake turned and looked between Harry and the Spinosaurus and slithered back down and quickly moved up a wall and out through a window. Madame Pomfrey just entered in time to see the tail of the snake leave the room and Eris snarling in it's direction. "I'm just thankful this predator is so protective of you." She said, "Saved me a lot of trouble by scaring off a lot of people getting too close to you when you were unconscious."

Harry gazed around and saw piles of get well cards, candies, a folded tent, and for some reason a toilet seat.

"HARRY!" A familiar voice yelled out and brown hair obstructed his vision as he was on the receiving end of a bone-crushing hug.

"Easy Hermione." Harry choked out and she let go and stepped back to see Eris staring at her with her head turned thoughtfully. Eris then climbed down from the bed and made a chirping sound at Hermione. Glancing between Harry and Hermione, it made the chirp-like sound again, and Hermione hesitantly pressed her hand between Eris' eyes and Eris gave off a pleased rumbling as Harry moved himself so he could also scratch the top of her head. Ron stared at Eris in fear and distrust, as if she would rampage and kill everyone in the castle at a moment's notice. Eris took notice of this and glared at Ron, threatening him if he tried to do something to her Alpha/father.

As Madame Pomfrey shooed the guests out, she helped pack the gifts into an enlarged bag, and Harry got dressed into his school clothes from his hospital robes as Eris rubbed up against him and let out a barking roar. "Thank you Eris. Couldn't have made it without you." She rumbled proudly and then let out another sound...a sound Harry's familiar bond translated for him. Hearing that word made his chest tighten and tears nearly spring to his eyes.

 ** _Father._**

Eris saw him has her father. Harry smiled as he leaned down and gave her a soothing scratch under her chin, making her rumble as if she was laughing.

Once he rejoined Hermione and Ron, the trio headed to the Great Hall. Entering the closing feast to mostly applause, Harry blinked in surprise as Eris nudged him.

"What happened with Professor Quirrell was declared a Hogwarts secret, so naturally, the whole school knows." Ron said with a bit of laughter as Eris reared up and roared, quieting everyone. Harry gave a quick glance at the points counter. Gryffindor was winning, with Slytherin in a VERY close second, Ravenclaw in third, and Hufflepuff in last place. Gryffindor banners hung from the ceiling and Eris nudged Harry with her snout to get him to the Gryffindor table before climbing onto the seat to his right with Hermione sitting on his left. Eris watched with a calculating gaze as Harry made a plate for himself and then made a plate of kippers (small fish) and ham for Eris. She rumbled in pleasure and quickly snapped up the fish. Once there were no more fish, she tore into the ham with a ravenous vigor. Harry stroked Eris's head after he finished eating, not really paying attention to Dumbledore's speech, instead fascinated with the carnivorous therapod that called him "father".

Once they were released, Harry quickly packed his trunk and took everything to the train, but Hagrid stopped him. "Hey Harry, I meant to give this to ya earlier, finally found all the pictures, but with Eris hatching and everything else going on, I kinda lost track. Sorry 'bout that." Hagrid said, handing Harry a photobook, he opened it to see a moving picture of his mom and dad dancing by a fountain. From one of the pages slid a muggle permit for exotic pets. Eris reared up and studied the picture intently, studying her father's parents. As Hagrid helped Harry get his trunk and supplies, including Hedwig in her cage, on the train. As he went to go into the train car with Eris, Harry paused.

"You know, you were kinda right about one thing Hagrid...Eris called me her father today." He said with a big grin as a tear slipped down from his right eye. Hagrid smiled proudly and nodded. "Keep treatin' her right and respectin' her, an she'll be by your side for life." He responded.

The ride back to London was rather quiet, with Ron scooting away from Eris as Harry and Hermione talked, with Ron occasionally answering a question one of them asked him. After buying some treats from the cart lady, Harry ate while Eris rested her head in his lap and went to sleep, her breathing becoming calm and rhythmic.

"Isn't Eris a bit too...dangerous...to live with?" Ron finally asked after she fell asleep.

"She won't hurt me, I know she won't." Harry said, stroking her snout.

"And how do you know that." Ron snapped bitterly.

"Because she called me father today." Harry responded to Hermione's excited gasp and Ron blinking in shock.

Hours later, the train pulled into the station and he put his luggage on a cart and Eris followed him down and he saw Ron's family picking him up in a loud reunion and a little sister of his hiding behind her mom as Eris glanced at her, before snorting and following Harry through the barrier. Once they were on the other side he saw Hermione being hugged by her parents as she quickly spewed events that happened over the years. He glanced around and his heart sank.

The Dursley family had not come to pick him up.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Granger? Is it okay if I get a ride back to Surrey? My...family...didn't come pick me up." Harry said, averting eye contact at the mention of his family. The adult male glanced at the boy and his eyes softened, until they widened in shock and he stepped back as Eris placed her snout under Harry's hand.

"What is that?" He said in whispered shock as people were forming a crowd.

"He'll tell you in the car." Hermione said, before yelling "HE HAS A PERMIT FOR HER!" After many pictures and gawking people, they finally made it to the Granger's car and Eris climbed inside laying her tail on Hermione's lap as she placed her head on Harry's lap.

"Mom, dad. You're not going to believe this...this is...Eris...she's a dinosaur, a Spinosaurus to be exact." Hermione said as she pet Eris's tail and she rumbled in content as the two parents stared in wide eyed shock. This was news that would shake the world...

 _Dinosaurs were no longer extinct._


	3. John Hammond

**Spinosaur**

 _ **Chapter 3: John Hammond  
**_

 _I recently received word of a Spinosaurus bonding with a young wizard in Britain. Now this is interesting news, as that means Artemis is no longer the only bonded Spinosaurus. She still receives attention here in America, and my mom is now worried about the safety of nearby animals around me and for my health just by looking at Artemis's teeth and claws. Artemis has accepted my mom, but she DOES take advantage of my mom's fear in order to go fishing with me. A simple growl makes my mom unnerved and she walks with me to a nearby lake in my home town. Occasionally, she even lets me ride her neck.  
_

 _As for the British Spinosaurus, apparently she bonded to the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, of all people! He unknowingly followed my example of naming her after a Greek Goddess. While I named mine after the Greek Goddess of the Hunt, he named her Eris, Greek Goddess of Chaos._

 _Fitting name._

 _There were those at InGen who wanted to "reclaim" the lost "asset" from him, but John Hammond shut them down. After all, he reminded them that the Spinosaurus is not on the list of dinosaurs that will be featured in Jurassic Park due to Artemis' sister...the first created Spinosaurus hatching minutes before Artemis and was made accidentally. So, He had me speak with the Goblins and from the Potter accounts, we "sold" him Eris...for one Galleon. Hey, the Spinosaurus is not ready to be featured in Jurassic Park in it's opening sometime in 1993, we'd rather not risk ANOTHER one rampaging! As of now, we sent a "muggle" certification of ownership via Hammond himself. For some reason, the Goblins detected something with magic intercepting his mail. The gold is just a formality and legality to a transfer of ownership, as Hammond was pleased to hear him caring for the Dinosaur with love instead of it being an "asset" or "weapon" to him. For his dream, Hammond is like a big kid with a love for the dinosaurs he has made.  
_

 _INGN-S1 has been given a formal name at the "Jurassic Park Site B"; Isla Sorna Research station. There was an...incident where she snuck up people in a research boat watching the Pterosaur behavior and ate them. That's the main reason Hammond stonewalled InGen's attempt at getting the "tame" Eris...Good thing people working there were under a VERY tight contract that prevents lawsuits...that would cause even more problems.  
_

 _She is now named **Asesino** by researchers there. It is a fitting name, as it is the Spanish word used for "killer", "cutthroat", "assassin", "murderer", and "slayer". Asesino unnerves even me, and I am bonded to a Spinosaurus. Her behavior is far more aggressive; killing other predators for their territory and eating anything she can sink her teeth into. Artemis's attempts to talk with her sister have led to Asesino attempting to attack her. _

_I can tell Artemis is taking it very badly. While we did see a few other Spinosaurus on Isla Sorna after the accidental creation of Artemis and Asesino, they put as much distance from Asesino and Artemis as they can, some bear scars from attacks by Asesino where she tried to kill them for territory. Even the multiple, mighty Tyrannosaurus Rex on Isla Sorna keep to other parts of the island, rather than risk injury. Boy were they **NOT** happy to see Artemis..._

 _Due to these mishaps, I spend as much time with Artemis as I can, showering her with affection and love, but I can feel that it's not enough. She feels like her species is bad..._

 _As soon as I can, I'll see if I can talk to John Hammond about bringing Mr. Potter and Eris to Isla Sorna so I can prove Artemis wrong. Though I do wonder...can other species of Dinosaurs bond with wizards? John Hammond has hired two other American Wizards, a married couple simply known as Wes and Jamie, and are keeping those two around the egg of an **Irritator challengeri** and **Suchomimus tenerensis** respectively - Journal of Andrew Stormchaser, wizard, former InGen employee, and bonded to the Spinosaurus Artemis._

Arriving at Privet Drive made Harry's stomach sink uncomfortably. Eris sensed his discomfort and growled loudly, her voice shaking the car she was in. Once at Number 4, Hermione gave Harry's hand a squeeze before he climbed out as Eris slunk out of the car as Vernon Dursley stormed out as Mr. Granger got Harry's luggage from the boot (trunk) of the car. "BOY!" He yelled as Harry flinched. Eris reared up in front of Harry and roared as loud as she could, making Vernon fall on his rear as the neighbors looked at the "strange lizard" by Harry. That roar made Petunia, who had been coming out, scramble into the house as Vernon crawled backwards and then ran as fast as he could into the house and locked it. Harry sighed as he patted Eris on her head.

"Want me to help you set up the tent?" Hermione asked. Harry glanced at her and nodded as he moved into the backyard with Eris following his every move. Pulling the folded tent from his trunk, he struggled to get it set up, often becoming tangled in the lines as Mrs. Granger giggled at the sight. Eris growled at the lines, occasionally snapping at one, but eventually the tent was successfully set up. Harry poked his head into the tent, and then reeled back in shock.

Hermione noticed that and stuck her head into it as well. "No way..." She said as she sat back and stared at Harry, "It's like a small HOUSE in there!" Eris snorted and walked into the tent and, to the adult Granger's shock, completely disappeared into it with no sign of her sail extending the side or top of it. At that point Harry crawled into it and the adults knelt down and moved aside a flap. Inside the tent was fireplace, small kitchen, dining room table, and a couple beds with windows looking outside on wooden floors. The curtains were an emerald green with nice navy blue sheets on the beds. By the shelf in the kitchen there was what looked like a fridge to store food. In a corner was a walled off section with an ajar door revealing a bathroom.

"No wonder you said it was like a small house." Mr. Granger said, and Eris looked up and sniffed her new surroundings. She let out a huff and crawled into one of the beds and curled up. Harry gave a small chuckle watching his familiar curl up as he let Hedwig out, who promptly flew to a chair and perched on it and started preening herself. Eris's tail flopped off the bed as she let out a huff and lifted her head and glanced at Harry and Hedwig. Hermione stayed behind as her parents went to a nearby grocery store, watching Harry placed his trunk near his bed and sat down near Eris as Hedwig flew over to his shoulder so he could rub her feathers.

The Granger family had seen his Uncle's reaction to him being brought home, and were now VERY concerned for him. However, at the time they couldn't start a legal custody battle...but they could at least make sure he had enough to eat until he left for Hogwarts. As for why they couldn't start a legal battle, there wasn't any proof at the moment besides what they saw. They hadn't gone inside, and saw only one piece of evidence. No, it was better to lay in wait and gather evidence.

* * *

Father's outdoor nest feels similar to the cold nest, a strange ambiance tingled on my scales and senses, and it was much larger on the inside of the outdoor nest than on the outside. Fluffy-Beta is proving herself to be a good potential mate for Father, her parents helping take us to where prey-humans related to Father are. Now they are gathering food to provide for our pack of two.

This outdoor nest is nice and warm, a good environment to safely grow in. Flying Snow Hunter that helps Father has mentioned small rodent prey around the area, but they are her specialty.

Speaking of rodent prey, if that one with the mixed human-animal scent is back at the cold nest next time we're there, I'll have to have Father investigate it. Once Fluffy-Beta's parents returned with food, Father got to work storing it. Out of his pocket fell an oddly-shaped packet. This got my attention as I slunk out of the soft nest inside the outdoor nest. On it, there were the strange symbols father spoke in. I drew upon his memories to read...chocolate frog? What is a chocolate frog? I must know!

It took a little bit of working around it, but I pulled this object on the casing with my claws and a small, brown hopping prey jumped out of it. I gave a yelp of confusion and lumbered after it. It hopped under the table, and I stretched my neck after it and snapped at it, but the small hopping prey leaped to the other side of the table. This was...fun! I had to hunt!

It leaped at the opening to the outdoor nest and I snagged it in my mouth and bit down. Instead of blood, there was this sweet flavor in it. Was that, chocolate? How exciting! Humans invented a treat they had to hunt!

 ** _Oh chocolate frogs!_** Was everyone watching me? Sure enough, Fluffy-Beta and her parents were laughing. I snorted in embarrassment and moved to Father and curled up facing away from them. Father gave me a wonderful soothing scratch on my head between my crests, and I rumbled happily that my Father didn't think less of me going after sweet prey-treat.

We ended up in a routine for a couple weeks. Father would let me hunt any raccoon or wild creature in the backyard, or if nothing was there he would get me some stored meat. He would work on something called 'homework' for a while before doing some green work for prey-human's house. Large adult prey-human once threatened father, but ran back inside when I snapped at him. Good. He should be afraid, if Father wasn't here I would have feasted on him. Then, one day I smelled something in the bushes. I growled and my father saw it too... a pair of green eyes stared out of it, and it kind of smelled like rival-prey with cleaning supplies mixed with it. I rumbled thoughtfully as I weighed my options. On one claw, I could ignore it...but on the other claw, it had ties to rival-prey. I made my decision.

I lunged forward and snagged material in my teeth and pulled out a small wrinkly creature with green eyes and bat ears dressed in a pillow case. The pillow case ripped and letters to father fell out, and I saw red. This prey was stealing things belonging to father! Everything seemed to shrink, and I saw my feet completely cover the letters. My head easily looked over the fence and I was taller than outdoor nest. I snapped at the thief-prey and it disappeared in a soft pop. I stepped off the letters and gazed into the clear material, having to crouch down to do so.

My adolescent coloration had come in. Red was at the top of my back fin with tiger-like stripes of red going down the fin between the black tiger-like stripes across my body. The fin under the red was completely blue, and the blue went halfway down my body to above my shoulders. The upper half of my head, neck, and tail were even blue, and there were red markings around my eyes.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe how quickly Eris had grown. Without her sail, she was now three meters tall (9.84 feet) and was five meters long (16.4 feet) and her coloration had become more blue with a red marking around her eyes. While he wondered what on Earth the strange creature was that Eris attacked, he quickly became angry when he saw what had fallen from it's possession; letters to HIM his friends had written. Eris looked at her coloration and was rumbling happily. But then, Eris glanced up and he soon heard the sound of propellers in the air as he saw a helicopter circle around the backyard of Number 4 Privet Drive before landing in the main road. The copter was mostly white with some blue, and had the words InGen on the side of it. A door opened and an old man in a white suit with a tan cane that had a piece of amber on the tip of it climbed out of the copter. He had a neatly trimmed white beard, blue eyes sparkling behind glasses, and a tan hat with a white stripe.

The man's eyes lit up when he saw Eris and Harry stroking her head as he moved over, using his cane to help walk. "My, she's beautiful!" He said, as he approached Harry and Eris eyed him warily, rumbling in warning, "Don't worry beautiful, I'm not here to hurt him." He said, holding his arms to the sides as Eris stared at the man's face. "Now where are my manners, I'm John Hammond, Director of InGen."

"Um...I'm Harry Potter, and this is Eris..." Harry said nervously, not used to the man's reaction to Eris. Most people were shocked or afraid of her.

"This is the second time I've seen a Spinosaurus bond to a wizard." John said, pulling out a laminated certificate, "And this should help you keep her in this side of the world, a transfer of ownership and certification to care for her. I've already had an employee talk to the Golbins, legally transferred for the cost of one galleon." Harry suddenly became afraid of the implications."

"Excuse me, but...you mean...you...made her?" Harry asked while holding the laminated certificate, and Eris lowered herself and placed her head against Harry.

"Well, one cannot make a park dedicated to sharing my love of dinosaurs _without_ dinosaurs." John chuckled, "Barring any problems, Jurassic Park will open sometime next year." Harry's eyes lit up as he happily stroked Eris's head.

"My employee who bonded with a Spinosaurus, he named her Artemis by the way, said that Artemis is fiercely loyal, but you had to treat her right, is there anything different about her behavior I could add to my notes?" John asked as he stiffly sat down on the grass as Harry did the same.

"First, she started calling me Alpha soon after hatching, but it has recently changed to father." If anything, the excited look of Hammond became even more excited at that declaration. John reached out and stroked Eris's snout gently.

"A close bond, like Andrew and Artemis." John said, and Eris snorted in confusion as Harry tilted his head.

"Who?" Harry asked as Eris laid down and stared at this "John Hammond".

"Ah! Andrew Stormchaser is an American Wizard I hired who imprinted and then familiar bonded to an infant Spinosaurus he named Artemis. We recently had two more employees imprint on an Irritator and Suchomimus. " John said with a nostalgic smile as those species names made Harry pause.

 _Spinosaurus. Irritator. Suchomimus. Family Spinosaurdiae._

John had _**other**_ species of Eris's family cloned!

"Ah yes! Artemis had a little trick she came with and...I thought maybe seeing it would help you with Eris." He said, walking back and rummaging through the side of a helicopter. He eventually came back with a black, bulky laptop with InGen written across the top of it. He opened it an scrolled a little until he pulled up a video and turned to show Harry and Eris. On it was a bulky brown haired man with brown eyes wearing blue pants, black boots, and a gray shirt with a red and black logo of a Tyrannosaurus skeleton with the words "Jurassic Park" on it on the back. In front of him was a gigantic Spinosaurus. She was beautiful.

She had a completely red sail and blood red eyes with veins of brown going from the iris to the pupil, Her body had blue scales going to her tan underbelly and lower jaw, and her black tiger-like stripes went from just beyond her eyes-over her nostrils-to her lower legs and stopping just before the tip of her tail. A stripe of red went from the top of her head between her crests, across her back and down across the top of her tail. She was 7 meters tall (22.9 feet) and 25 meters long (46 feet). Her jaw was long enough to snap up an adult man in a single bite. Eris stared at the adult female Spinosaurus in the video with interest. Then, to their shock, she just quickly and suddenly shrunk. She was growling something out while being filmed, and Harry caught the words "Suppress", "Size", and "Intent" in it. Eris stared at the video, and then suddenly shrunk to the same size she was in the Granger's car.

"This is amazing." Harry said, rubbing the top of Eris's head as she rumbled contentedly.

"If it were possible I'd invite you to the park I'm making, but my company board vetoed that idea since they don't want any non employee on that island until our test run." John said, muttering a few choice words under his breath after saying that, "However that DOESN'T mean I CAN'T take you to the research island we have...but I have to have everything set up."

"I have boarding school during the year, but would the day after Christmas suffice? And could I bring some friends?" Harry asked.

John's face was absolutely giddy "As long as there are no photographs, certainly. Should we meet at the London City airport?" Harry nodded and held his hand out for John to shake, which he eagerly did.

* * *

Days after John Hammond had departed, the Weasley family had gathered around the kitchen table...well, most of them. Bill, the oldest son, was off in another country working as a Curse Breaker for Gringotts, and Charlie, the second oldest, was in Romania working at a dragon reserve. Molly was dishing out some pancakes to Fred, George,Percy, Ron, and Ginny as her husband Arthur was reading the paper.

"You know Dumbledore said that Harry could be brought over tomorrow." Molly said, and Ginny turned red imagining being the famous wife of the "Boy-Who-Lived". However, her younger sons paled.

"NO!" Percy yelled as he jumped away from the table and ran into his room.

"What's his problem with the boy?" Arthur said.

"It's not so much the boy" Fred (or George) said.

"It's his familiar. You don't want it around unless you want it to fix our garden gnome problem." The other twin finished.

"What's bad about a lizard who's species name means 'spine lizard'?" Arthur asked.

"That thing's a carnivore." Ron gulped, "It had sharp teeth and claws even when hatched, and it always sizes you up, like you could be the next meal it had...and you didn't see it EAT Professor Quirrell after he attacked Harry!"

Molly blanched and Ginny paled as the last statement broke her from her daydream.

As Molly went to open her mouth to start one of her famous tirades, Arthur put a hand on her shoulder.

"Molly, the Ministry approved it being his familiar, but if it helps I can check in on him" Arthur said. After they finished breakfast and went to do some chores and Arthur exited the house and disappeared with a loud POP similar to a gunshot. He reappeared outside a house with a number 4 on the door of it He stepped onto the lawn but movement caught his eye as a snowy owl brought a rolled up Daily Prophet to the backyard. Following the owl, Arthur was surprised to see a Wizarding Tent in the backyard, with a young witch Ron talked about-Hermione-he reminded himself leaving it with her parents. Upon seeing him, the three grew wary.

"What are you doing here? And who are you?" Hermione asked, keeping a wary glance at the man.

"I'm Arthur Weasley, Ron's dad. We were just worried about Harry when Ron said how scary his familiar is." Arthur said, and Hermione relaxed. Her parents however, kept a close eye on him and watched as he stumbled back as he flipped open the flap of the tent and Eris's large head poked out and growled at him.

While she could control her size, she preferred her larger adolescent size as to better protect her father when not under scrutiny. Arthur fell flat on his rear as she scrambled for his wand. Once he found it he pointed it at the creature and stared at the head of the creature for a few seconds before he came to a startling realization.

 **THIS** was Eris the Spinosaurus.

A pit formed in his stomach, but was lessened when Harry stuck his head out next to Eris's. "Ah...Hello! I'm Arthur Weasley, Ron's dad." He offered weakly. A growl came forth from Eris's throat as saliva strung from her teeth as she opened her mouth and leaned forward.

"She's upset about your wand being pointed towards me." Harry simply said, making Arthur blink and look at his wand before tucking it away. Once he did that, Eris's growling stopped and she closed her mouth. She stepped forward slightly, exposing part of her sail as her snout went up near Arthur's face and she inhaled before exhaling hot air from her nostrils and slinking backwards back into the tent. Harry smiled apologetically at him. "Sorry about that, she's rather protective about me."

"N-No problem." Arthur stammered, not believing his own words, "I was just wondering why Ron was so afraid of it." After that sentence, he heard growling from the tent.

"Her." Harry sternly corrected.

"Sorry. Her." Arthur added, and the growling stopped, "I...I won't keep you from your work, but tomorrow is Diagon Alley." He said.

"My family can drive us to the Leaky Cauldron." Hermione said, "So let's meet by Gringotts."

"That will work. Thank you." Arthur said, before quickly moving away from the yard and bringing a hand to his chest to still his pounding heart. "Eris would give Ginny nightmares!" He quietly said, before disappearing in a loud POP.

* * *

The next day saw Harry close up his tent and fold it back up before putting it in his trunk and the Granger family waiting in the car for him as a smaller Eris followed him as he put the trunk back into the boot. Living in the tent had been the **BEST** summer he ever had and he thanked every god and star for Eris. With the Grangers dropping off Hermione and food, and Eris scaring away the Dursleys, he actually felt...somewhat normal. Besides his gardening chore, and homework, he didn't have to worry about constant verbal vitriol from the Dursleys or "Harry Hunting". Polkiss learned that the hard way when Eris slammed into him. With posters and Telly advertisements of a "Jurassic Park" coming next year or two, the Dursley's couldn't blame Eris on magic either!

So here he was, talking to Hermione as he pet Eris's head as they drove to London...eager for the Christmas trip to the research island and wondering what that creature Eris scared off was.


	4. Cold Scales

_Thank you **sakurademonalchemist** for liking this story! Your story "Raptor" was a **huge inspiration** for this! **Good luck with all of your awesome stories!**_

 _Though, I do admit some aspects of " **It's not the Raptor DNA** " inspired things in this story...mainly, Eris's "Swearing", " **Oh chocolate frogs** "..._

 _This was taken from the Velociraptor "Blue" in that story...she loves Double-stuffed Oreos and swears by them... "Oh Oreo filling, had she stolen a kill from such a large predator?!"_

 **Spinosaur**

 _ **Cold Scales  
**_

 _So the meeting is set up for the day after Christmas, on the British timezone. I told Artemis the good news, and she's enjoying herself after hearing about another Spinosaurus following in her footsteps. I've made use of multiple warming charms across Artemis's body during the cold Michigan weather, and the eggs of the Irritator and Suchomimus hatched and just recently, familiar bonded to Jamie and Wes respectively. Still, those two dinosaurs will grow up as siblings with that married couple...though I am a little concerned for their children's names. While Jamie has named her Irritator daughter **Athena** , Wes named his Suchomimus daughter... **Chomper**.  
_

 _But I digress. They are happy and growing strong quickly. With Artemis dissuading any notions of uprising, acting as a stern yet fair Aunt, they are proving to be possible species to include to Jurassic Park after opening._

 _Still, there were more incidents on Isla Sorna, Jurassic Park Site B Research Station. Asesino escaped from one paddock and managed to kill a juvenile **Dilophosaurus** , an adult **Majungasaurus** , **Rugops** , and our only **Megaraptor** before she was re-contained with loss of human life. She's currently figuring out where she fits on the food chain, and how strong she is. She's getting more dangerous, so we placed higher-voltage fencing along with thick steel bars around her territory; more precautions than used with our Tyrannosaurus Rexes! Good thing, the scent of her now terrifies most of our other Theropods.  
_

 _With the successful familiar bonds in the Spinosaurus, Suchomimus, and Irritator, someone tried to imprint and familiar bond with a **Velociraptor** of all things! That...was a closed casket funeral...they couldn't keep his guts in his body...not after it marked him as prey. While it is true that our Velociraptors are pack hunters and very smart, they are also opportunistic and will take any advantage they can get to increase their rank in the pack.  
_

 _These Velociraptors...they're getting smarter, more aggressive, and better at setting up traps. This is one of the times I curse Henry Wu's tendency to "play God"...He may say, along with InGen, that extinct animals have no rights, that InGen owns them..._

 _But try telling that to a mouth full of razor sharp teeth with **every** intent on feasting on you for that thought.- Journal of Andrew Stormchaser. Wizard, former InGen employee, and bonded to Artemis the Spinosaurus. _

The pack was on the loud mobile nest. Father was creating such a wonderful scratching sensation between my crests. _**Oh chocolate frogs**_ and the one who made such a wonderful treat for a being on Earth, I could stay under his touch all day! There was a fight between Red-fluff pack's father and rival-prey's father earlier in a bookstore, and I had the displeasure of having father around red-fluff pack's youngest sibling, red-fluff stalker. At least I managed to take my frustration out by chasing away the thief-prey from the hidden passage.

I _ **SAW**_ how she viewed father, and she was not beneficial to the pack, especially since she couldn't even SPEAK around father!

The same bookstore had small-brained prancer taking father for pictures. I nearly bit off his hand for pulling him away from me. While father calmed me down, the trail of liquid running down his outer skin told me that he learned his lesson...I hope. Red-fluff pack seems to be distancing himself from the pack after I snarled at his sister. That is understandable, but something in her bag smells of death, and I don't want it, or her, near father. At this rate, red-fluff pack may become red-fluff glutton. Even in my short time around him, I didn't see him do anything very productive for the pack, and his appetite rivaled a starving tyrant-predator.

Not a good combination.

That's when I smelled it again...that human-animal mixed scent of old knowledge-giver coming from the rat in his hands...that scent, it made me upset with it around father.

* * *

Harry was startled when Eris started growling again, staring directly at Scabbers held in Ron's hand. "What's wrong Eris?" He asked, scratching between her crests. She gave a series of short cough-like roars and snarls. "Ron...how long have you had Scabbers?"

"About 11 years now...only things he does is eat and sleep, used to belong to my brother Percy." Ron answered as he kept a grip on his pet rat, "why do you ask?"

"Eris says he smells similar to Professor McGonagall...human and animal mixed together." Harry said, mentally thanking his deal with the Ravenclaws as he transfigured a paperclip into a birdcage. "We saw Professor McGonagall turn into a cat...I'm not going to risk it, please put Scabbers in the cage."

Ron glared at Harry as his grip tightened around Scabbers. "I'll buy you a new owl if you do." Harry said, and Ron glanced at Scabbers before putting him in the cage, which Harry shut and locked. Handing Ron a pile of galleons-enough to buy a barn owl with cage and treats, he watched as Ron stood up and left in a huff. Harry gazed at the door with a somewhat hurt expression, but Eris nudged his hand and rumbled soothingly.

"With Eris saying Scabbers smells like Professor McGonagall, it's likely he's an animagus." Hermione said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You made the right call."

Eris growled as she smelled Draco Malfoy walk up the hallway, and a loud roar from Eris made Draco freeze just as he as going to open the door and he decided to move onto a different target. Harry watched the silhouette move on and gave Eris a piece of jerky to reward her. Eris snatched up the treat and quickly swallowed it, using her tongue to dislodge pieces that stuck to her teeth. A while later, Harry left to change into his school clothes in the bathroom as Eris followed him to the bathroom. After he did, he bumped into a couple of girls, quickly apologizing.

One girl had long black hair and icy blue eyes wearing a Slytherin robe, another was a young girl-about 11-with long blonde hair, wide gray eyes and radish earrings, and the last had brown eyes, red hair tied into a plait down her back, and Hufflepuff robes. Eris stared at the three girls before stepping forward. The redhead widened her eyes and only the hand of the black-haired girl on her shoulder kept her from running. The young blonde reached up and rubbed Eris's snout.

"An ancient finned hunter." She said as her eyes focused on Eris's eyes, "You've done a great job raising her, Harry Potter."

"She can be a handful, but I love Eris all the same." Harry said, as Eris let out a rumbling sound as he scratched by her sail, "Though you find me at a disadvantage. You know me, but I don't know any of you."

"I'm Luna. Luna Lovegood." Luna said, still stroking Eris's snout. The redhead reached up to touch Eris's snout and twitched when Eris exhaled through her nostrils over her hand before relaxing.

"S-Susan Bones." The redhead said, watching nervously as Eris took deep breaths, and Harry watched as she took in their scents. The one with black hair watched as Eris lifted her snout and moved her nostrils near her hair, taking in deep breaths. She remained as calm as she could as Eris clicked her jaws together a few times.

"Daphne Greengrass, Heiress of the Greengrass family. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, heir Potter." She said politely, icy eyes darting between Eris and Harry. Eris made a grumbling huff, and Harry turned at her as she repeated the sound.

"What do you mean ask them to join the pack?" Harry asked Eris, and she rumbled something and Harry took in the girl's expressions, "I'm terribly sorry, that's how she asks if she and I could be your friends." Daphne's eyes widened as Luna and Susan smiled.

"I...I'd be honored." Daphne uttered in surprise as the other two quickly sounded their agreements as Harry smiled and slunk into the bathroom and quickly changed.

"So why are you carrying Ron's pet rat in a cage?" Susan asked.

"Remember how Professor McGonagall changed from a cat into a human?" Harry asked, at Susan and Daphne's nods he continued, "To Eris she has a distinct smell, of an animal and human scent mixed together...Eris says that this rat has a very similar smell." At this Susan's eyes widened and she shouted something about 'contacting her auntie' and ran off. Luna did not look slightly perturbed by any of these events, just smiling serenely at the events going on. Harry saw movement from a window as an owl flew out a window heading back towards London. Susan soon came back panting and grasping her knees as she stopped running.

"Sorry...If that...is an...animagus...My...auntie...Amelia Bones...will want to check it out..." Susan panted, "She's the...head of the...Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Harry nodded and Eris let out a hiss-like coughing sound. "Good question, I don't usually see you two together around a first year, what brought you three together?"

"Malfoy starting bothering Heiress Lovegood here. We simply deterred him from continuing it." Daphne said, brushing a hand through her hair as Luna's wide eyes took in her surroundings.

"Luna...if you ever need help from bullies, you're my friend. you can talk to me." Harry said, as Eris let out a loud roar as she agreed with her father's statement, "I'll just head back to my compartment if you need me." Harry walked away from the three girls, not knowing how to remain in their company for any longer despite becoming friends with them. It was something he cursed the Dursleys for; his social awkwardness (along with his below average height from malnutrition), but Eris was opening new doors for him. He knew Ron would have had a fit over him befriending a Slytherin student, but Eris saw no problems with her; he thought. Though perhaps Eris wanted to keep a close eye on the Slytherin student.

Honestly, he was trusting the man-eating carnivore more than other humans who he knew wanted him dead or to use his fame to better themselves.

A couple of hours later Harry was standing by a carriage with an Adolescent sized Eris with his trunks taken ahead with the others with Hermione standing next to him staring at black skeletal horses with bat-like wings hooked to the carriages. "Threstrals." Hermione breathed out, "Creatures only visible to people who have seen someone dying and fully accepted, understood and internalized the concept." Eris leaned down and sniffed at the threstral and it let out a shriek-like call. Eris let out a hiss-like roar in response. The two carnivorous creatures kept eye contact for a few minutes until the threstral shook it's head and lowered it, submitting to the larger predator as Eris snorted in approval. "Of course Eris would be able to see them, she's a predator! She kills for food!"

Eris walked alongside them as they rode in the threstral-pulled carriage with Neville and Luna with Ron riding with Dean, Seamus, and Fay Dunbar. Eris would growl at the birds flying overhead, and would snap her jaws together in satisfaction as they flew away from Harry.

* * *

Red-Fluff who met with father after I hatched was at the doors of cold nest. There were others wearing strange outer clothing as well as father handed over that aggravating-smelling rat. She took it out of the cage, hit it with a light that made it stay still, and then waved her wand and the rat changed into a rat-looking human. I heard the name "Peter Pettigrew", but thought nothing of it.

A human hiding his form near father was bad news; I learned that much from the fowl-smelling knowledge-giver last year.

As she put metal hand-restraints and chains on the rat-man, she waved her wand again and a ratty black book flew out of red-fluff stalker's pocket and she looked very confused as a man hiding himself in black-outer skins started waving his wand over it repeatedly. As they carried the rat-man and black book away, I grew bored with the talks of the humans around me and nudged father away towards the castle.

Once inside, I enjoyed the looks of fear, shock, and awe from the adults at their own table at my size. If they were scared of my size now, they should see me when I grew up! But...to my annoyance, small-brained prancer was at the adult table. It seems like another year I was going to remain by father's side constantly instead of being able to pull in water-prey for the pack. Not paying attention as more kids were divided between tables by a hat, I looked up hearing the name of dreaming-pack and watched as she sat across brown-fluff green-worker near father. As I shrunk to fit in the table, father gave me a pule of pink-meat and water-prey. I really enjoyed the taste of the water-prey, and how bones would crunch between my teeth. Dreaming-pack, brown-fluff pack, and father would make a laugh or giggle as I made sounds of contentment after swallowing a water-prey. The adult knowledge-givers looked slightly uncomfortable seeing my teeth spear into water prey as I ate.

Days passed into weeks and then into months before I saw Red-Fluff again. Upon seeing her, I returned to my larger side just in case she tried taking me away from father. She was with another man that smelled like animal-human. I almost growled at him before I heard something...

This was a part of father's family, locked away after he lost his parents. The snarl in my throat died as I heard that. Whoever this "Sirius Black" was, I would keep my eyes on him. I opened my mouth to display threateningly as he placed his hands on my snout as I took in his scent. Then...he thanked me for taking care of father. My mouth snapped shut and I watched as a happiness returned to his eyes seeing father. He was thin, thinner than father, but wherever he was held did not deter whatever family affections he had with father...and now he was showing me the same affection as he gently stroked my snout.

Then Red-Fluff talked to father again...some group called "Unspeakables" looked into the black book and found things like it. One was in that bank with the pointy-eared fighters. Another was locked away in dark-haired pack's family home. Father's scar had almost faded completely, and there was residue that something similar _had_ been in it, but rejoined the snake-ghost when it attacked father. Other things like it had been detected, but were hidden from them for now.

Whoever Voldemort was, I would kill him and feast on his flesh for hurting father. It was then they had discovered something from the book, posing as a follower of Voldemort, they found directions to a dangerous beast and people would be going there soon. It was then red-fluff asked father for me to help them. I snarled at her.

I was not going away from father!

Only when she said father and dark-haired pack could come along, did I stop snarling.

* * *

 ** _Enter Jurassic Park: The Lost World Soundtrack 04- The Hunt_**

Harry stood with a group of Unspeakables, a few Goblin warriors who were very angry about an object similar to the book stored in their bank, and Aurors with his Godfather Sirius (who was making jokes about the hiding place of Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets that made Harry snort in amusement) and Eris, they watched a Goblin hissed what sounded like _open_ to Harry and a sink lowered into the floor and a couple aurors and goblins went into the dark pipe. There was some kind of enchanted object they were talking through, and Harry listened intently. There was a shed skin, at least 20 feet long (1) and piles of bones at the other end. There was a wall with two snakes entwined with emerald eyes that the goblin had to speak Parseltounge, which apparently was the name of the language of snake talking, before entering.

Eris rumbled anxiously, taking deep breaths to try and catch the scent of anything new while shifting her weight every once in a while. Then someone shouted that the "basilisk's" eyes were now gone, but it was escaping. Then Eris started growling, crouching down as she hovered over Harry and an acid green snake with multiple fangs within it's mouth with bleeding eye sockets. The snake hissed before people and goblins started shooting spells and weapons into it's mouth. The snake reared back and darted forward, biting into a man before swallowing him while slithering out of the pipe. It was certainly big enough to wrap around Eris as people, goblins, and dinosaur moved aside from another strike and Eris turned and bit into the top of the body just behind it's head.

The snake shook wildly as Eris tightened her grip, turning and bursting the door apart as she tossed the gigantic snake into the hallway, knocking down suits of armor and portraits along the wall; the people in the portraits scrambling into others as the ones in the hallway soon became empty. Screams rang out as students heading to classes or dorm rooms saw the gigantic snake. Harry ran out following Eris as she roared a challenge to the large snake and the onslaught by the strike force continued; a few weapons from the goblins hitting lucky marks and digging in between scales. The snake hissed back and reared up. It swung it's tail, knocking Eris in the head and causing her to stumble back into the wall. The snake lunged at her, and Eris lowered herself. She narrowly avoided the fangs, but the basilisk swung its head and hit her swinging it's head to the side and made her stumble back. It reared back and hissed threateningly.

"H-Hey!" A voice shouted, and the snake turned to towards Neville, wand shaking, pointing the wand at the basilisk. It lunged forward as Nevile dove, dropping the wand which the snake snapped as it slammed into the wall near where Neville fell to. Eris took the advantage given to her and bit back down on the basilisk's neck, reaching up and digging into it's flesh with her claws as she felt around muscles and bones.

"Eris! Twist it!" Harry yelled as he fired piercing curses at the basilisk's eye socket with Sirius. Eris growled and tilted forward with her body and hands as the body of the basilisk flailed wildly until it turned a little to far against Eris's pressure and there was a loud **SNAP** and the basilisk stilled and then dropped to the ground with a loud thud echoing through the hallway when Eris dropped it as teachers moved to the hallway with the panicking students. Eris crouched over the body and gave out a loud roar sounding similar to something growling mixed with it. Harry recognized it as a call of a successful kill. She snapped her head forward, biting into the body and ripping a piece of flesh off the snake an offering it to Harry. Not wanting Eris to get upset, he accepted it with a pleased rumble from her as blood covered his hands and other students turned green at the sight; a few losing their stomach contents. Eris then took another piece and offered it to Sirius much to Harry's amusement as he turned green and pale at the same time. Neville paid no attention, in tears over the remains of the wand he held.

Eris then stripped another piece of flesh and swallowed it, taking in a few more before one of the goblins stepped forward and asked Harry for the remains of the body for a couple million galleons. Eris heard this and took a step back with her snout bloody as she rumbled her consent, pressing her snout against Harry's cheek. "Pup" Sirius whispered in Harry's ear, "The reason he's even offering is because the goblins consider basilisk meat a delicacy, they like using bones and venom for their weapons, and they can make more than that amount of galleons back by selling the scales, venom, and fangs to fashion and potion industries."

"You know I'm going to need to shower to get this off now, right Eris?" Harry asked to Eris's amused rumbling before giving his approval to the goblin at the deal.

It was the best time skipping from Defense Against the Dark Arts Class ever spent; especially since Lockhart was teaching.

* * *

When we got to the rectangular nests later that evening, I motioned to brown-fluff and tried conveying my thanks to him. Father had cleaned himself of the snake's blood before washing dirt and blood off me later on in what he called a "swim suit". He seemed to understand the gist of my thanks. He was in better mood himself, having left cold nest with a family member to get a new wand he was proudly holding.

It was then I asked father for him to become brown-fluff pack. He seemed eager to join when father translated my offer, and I couldn't help but rumble in joy as he accepted my offer. Our pack was growing stronger with each member, and I had noticed brown-fluff pack's huge improvement with the new wand. Dreaming-pack often hung around him; and brown-fluff pack often helped her with her green-work. I wondered if brown-fluff pack and dreaming-pack were going to be mates in the future.

With the take down of the giant snake, father and I got a new perk; hunting in the forest by the cold nest, when accompanied by Large One. There wasn't much in there to hunt though. the human-horses were off-limits and their weapons with their numbers didn't make me want to fight them and disappoint father at the same time. The death-horses we had an understanding with. Father respected them and they were gentle with him. That put them off the menu for now.

However, the giant multi-legs were great. Not as much meat as I would like, but I enjoyed battling and killing them. There was something about prey that was more satisfying to eat after you hunted and killed them. Large One didn't protest as long as I kept away from the largest one known as Aragog. It was fun with father's help, and I liked pinning them down with a foot as Father struck them with multiple spells until I could reach down and tear into the giant multi-legs. The deal with the blue-trimmed outer skins was in full swing, and his power was growing.

I knew I loved father, and he also loved me, and I cherished the affection he gave me. Red-fluff pack was distant, but obviously shaken by the fact rat-man was hiding in his presence. Rival-prey had bragged a little too loudly, and the wizard enforcers had found illegal stuff at his parent's houses. When it started coming to light that they may be involved in the black book coming to school, they quickly paid a fine and...gave up thief-prey to father's ownership in order to avoid more serious punishment.

This "Dobby" was...odd to put it lightly. He didn't want to work with old masters, but didn't want to leave father, who he called "the Great Harry Potter sir". Of course I was the "great and mighty ancient finned-hunter". In the end, from what could figure out from hearing him talk to father, his thieving was done to protect father since he overheard something about the black book. I could respect that. He was now small-eccentric helper.

Fluffy-Beta nearly threw a fit hearing about small-eccentric helper staying with father, but he talked to her about some bond with father and she eventually relented. She was still going to find ways to help his species from being mistreated, which we could all agree on.

Instincts told me how the pack hunters would tear at each other for dominance, and I honestly wondered why. Father gave me more than enough freedoms and privileges when working with him. Father told me about that eccentric cane-walker, how he was responsible for me being born since our species had gone extinct many many years ago.

He was no father, but I could allow him to be father of father, for father's sake.

Father told me about islands where he was bringing more species back; the tyrant-hunters, the pack-hunters, three-horned prey, long-necked prey, and spike-tail prey to name a few. He told me that the day after a winter celebration known as Christmas, we would be going with fluffy-beta, brown-fluff pack, and dark-fluff pack to the second island where research to care for us ancient species was done...and that we would meet another Spinosaurus called Artemis on the island; the one that taught me on that screen how to control my size. I eagerly awaited that, as I would meet another one who cared for a human.

Just a few months now...

(1) While Ron in the movie quoted saying "whatever shed that must be sixty feet, or more!" The book Harry Potter and the Chamber of secrets said that "whatever shed the skin must have been at least twenty feet long".


	5. Isla Sorna

_**Before I start the chapter, I would like to address some guest concerns. At NO point is that Child abuse would be "brushed off". I did some investigations of the British Law system, and there has to be substantial evidence gathered before anyone could be accused of a crime. Right now, the Dursleys have the advantage by making their neighborhood believe he is a delinquent, so the adults there are more likely to support the Dursleys trying to "keep Harry in line".**_

 _ **Their star is definitely on the fall though.**_

 _ **Another one asked if it was genetically altered, how did Hermione recognize Eris as a Spinosaurus?**_

 _ **That one is a GOOD question, and one I can readily answer. Fossil discoveries. From it's initial discover in 1912 until 2014, all that was discovered of Spinosaurus were jaws, teeth, backbones, and tailbones. From the teeth and jaw, and backbone structure, we were able to tell it was a Theropod. Due to it's size and being a Theropod, it was believed to have a similar body structure to T-Rex, which is what the Jurassic Park Spinosauruses have. **_

_**The discovery of it being quadrupedal was in 2014. Eris's egg hatched in 1991. Even the similar, yet smaller Oxalaia was discovered in 2011. Despste Irritator being found recently, I'm pushing it with it being mentioned in 1991, and I'm using fossil and amber digs as the excuse for it's early discovery in South America, since a lot of Amber in the movies in books were found in Central and South America.  
**_

 _For other news **,** they **WON'T go to Jurassic Park!** With **Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom** coming out next year, I don't want to derail those events from happening. However, that isn't to say that **SOME** dinosaurs won't be kept safe, or that they WON'T find more Dinosaurs in their care. A lot of stories I read; many now deleted, had Harry on Isla Nublar for the Jurassic Park fiasco, or Isla Sorna during the events of The Lost World. Although a reviewer had a good idea with the **T-Rex escort back from San Francisco**...Sorry to possibly disappoint, but I had a "project" for the "pack" during that time...Plus, I will showcase two dinosaurs that WILL be in the movie coming out next year!  
_

 _To be honest, I wasn't going to touch those events out of respect to how **sakurademonalchemist** handled them in her story "Raptor". In fact, the ONLY familiar bond with a Velociraptor will be between Owen and Blue in honor of her story!  
_

 _For those wondering, I looked up a timeline of the **Jurassic Park movies** vs the **Harry Potter books** timelines:_ _  
_

 _I found that the first term of Hogwarts starts September 1st and the Hogwarts express returns to London during the third week of June._

July 1991-mid June 1992: **Sorcerer's/Philospher's stone.** July 1992-mid June 1993 **Chamber of Secrets**. Summer of 1993: **Jurassic Park**. July 1993-mid June 1994: **Prisoner of Azkaban.** 1994-1995: **Goblet of Fire.** 1995-1996: **Order of the Phoenix.** 1996-1997: **Half-Blood Prince.** Summer 1997: **The Lost World: Jurassic Park.** 1997-1998: **Deathly Hallows.** Summer 2001: **Jurassic Park 3.** 2012: With Jurassic World open, Indominus Rex undergoes creation. Summer 2015: **Jurassic World.** Some years later: **Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom.**

 **Spinosaur**

 _ **Isla Sorna**_

 _It's time. Artemis and I are at Isla Sorna. Little Chomper and Athena are there with Wes and Jamie as well. Everything is going well. John Hammond has altered our contracts allowing us to keep Artemis, Chomper, and Athena and has already transferred ownership. There hasn't even been a dinosaur-caused injury for MONTHS!  
_

 _Then why am I filled with dread?- Journal of Andrew Stormchaser; former InGen employee and bonded to Artemis the Spinosaurus._

 **Enter Jurassic Park Soundtrack: Journey To The Island  
**

 _Isla Sorna: 207 Miles West of Puerto Rico. December 26th British Time Zone  
_

The blue and white InGen helicopter flew towards a large island with mountains and lush, green jungles. In one seat was John Hammond holding onto his white amber-tipped cane. Harry sat across from him, a shrunken Eris laying on his lap as she rumbled nervously as she looked out a window. Sirius sat next to him, with Hermione to his right eagerly looking at the rapidly approaching island, with Neville looking rather pale and nervous next to John Hammond. Daphne, Susan, Luna, and Ron were unable to come; without getting their parent's permission or having to stay with family for the holidays. John was smiling as Harry stroked Eris's head between her crests, and Hermione was almost bouncing at the idea of what she would see, a camera around her neck with a wizarding camera around Sirius's.

"So you're the one responsible for Eris being alive?" Sirius asked as Eris lifted her head towards Harry and rubbed her snout over hand in a display of affection, opening her mouth slightly to extend her tongue and lick his left hand making Hermione giggle as she licked him for the first time.

"Yes, while unfortunately I couldn't give you an early tour of Jurassic Park thanks to my advisers wanting 'qualified' people more knowledgeable about the dinosaurs and plants inspecting it, I could show you where we make dinosaurs for the park." John Hammond said as he chuckled slightly, "As far as I know, while I get the qualified people they might just bring a rock star or something similar." Birds flew away from the whirling blades of the helicopter as the deep blue salt water below them glistened in the sunlight. White clouds drifted aimlessly in the bright blue sky. They flew over the island, with herds of Brontosauruses walking in groups across an open prairie. The wizards and witch gazed from the windows of the helicopter as they gawked at the gigantic sauropods below them, with Triceratops moving in herds between them.

Upon reaching it's destination, the pilot yelled back that he was going to land and the trees started growing larger around them as they descended."You might want to put your belts on now, it can get a bit bumpy when we land." John said as he snapped his seat belt together. As if proving his point, the helicopter lurched, and Neville let out an uncomfortable groan. Hermione and Harry copied his actions easily, and Neville fumbled a bit before clicking them together. Sirius...grabbed two of the same end and tried pushing them together. "Mr. Black, that isn't" John said, leaning over to try and help the pureblood wizard. Harry and Hermione fumbled with the seat around them, seeking the other end of one of those belts Sirius was banging together. "Look we'll have landed by the time you get it right!" John chuckled.

The copter rapidly approached the ground as it lurched back and forth, up and down from the wind currents. Sirius just looked at the two ends of the seat belt before tying them in a knot around him and smiling rather proudly about his idea. Neville looked worried about Sirius's belts, Harry and Hermione just sighed and John Hammond laughed cheerfully as Eris rumbled in amusement. The helicopter landed with a rough bump and the copilot jumped out to open the door as they unbuckled (or untied in Sirius's case) their belts as three brown and red jeeps bearing the "Jurassic Park" logo with the "InGen" logo next to the red logo reversed back next to the helicopter landing pad. Harry and John took the first one; John sitting in the passenger seat next to the driver with Harry sitting in the back. Neville took the one in the back with him claiming the passenger seat, while Sirius and Hermione took the one in the middle with Hermione claiming the passenger seat. Eris had grown to her adolescent size and was running alongside the jeep Harry was in.

Once everyone was in the jeeps, the drivers headed down a paved road. "Pull over here." John said to the driver, and the jeep went off the driveway and parked in the grass with the other two stopping next to him. Eris sniffed the air and hovered close to Harry as she seemingly licked her lips (if she had any). A loud bellowing call made the wizards stare in shock as a Brachiosaurus walked in front of them and tore some leaves off the top of the tree. Behind it were more Brachiosaurs and groups of Parasaurolophus and Triceratops.

"Paleontologists were right...they do move in herds." Hermione whispered to herself. A small growling chirp sounded behind them and there was another jeep sitting behind them with two small creatures next to them. They turned to see a man and woman, both with brown hair wearing sunglasses and the gray Jurassic Park uniforms with small German-Shepard sized dinosaurs next to them. The one next to the woman was primarily brown with yellow eyes that had veins of brown going to the pupil. It had a crocodile-like snout with the teeth from the upper jaw pointing around the lower jaw. The jaw widened at the front of the mouth with a triangular crest in the middle of the top of the snout. It's nostrils were in the middle of it's snout. It's body was similar to a Spinosaurus, with a smaller sail starting at the base of the neck and reaching it's maximum height over it's back legs and lowering and ending just past the base of the tail. There was a faint blue coloration in the bottom of the sail, and the top of the head and back to the tail was starting to turn a dark reddish copper color.

The other one was chewing on a boot. It had a long snout with crocodile-like teeth similar to Spinosaurus, with its blue eyes gazing at the people before it. It was a dark navy blue color with a brown lower jaw, underbelly, and spots across it's body ending with stripes on the tail with the tail ending in a brown color with a blue tip. It was a Theropod, with smaller arms ending in three black-clawed digits and large back legs ending in black clawed toes. While there was no obvious sail like on Spinosaurus, the backbone was pronounced in an obvious hump across it's back that made it seem like it was hunched over.

Eris growled at the new predators, before a loud roar sounded making Eris look up to see the gigantic Spinosaurus from the video emerge from the forest with the man she was with on the back of her neck. The large Spinosaurus glared down with blood-red eyes that had veins of brown and it rumbled something that made Eris lower herself and it nodded before lowering itself to let the man from the video off her neck.

"Ah Harry. This is Andrew Stormchaser and his Spinosaurus Artemis." John said, as Artemis rubbed her large snout over Andrew's cheek, "The other woman and man are Jamie and Wes Antilles. Their familiars are Athena the Irritator and Chomper the Suchomimus respectively." As if responding to her name, Chomper chewed on the boot in her mouth again while holding it up. "Poor Wes, after he named her Chomper she's been teething on his boots." John chuckled.

Chomper made a proud sounding rumble as Athena just let out a huff. Artemis let out a rumbling sound as she lowered her snout and sniffed at Eris before sniffing Chomper and Athena. "That's what Eris will look like grown up?" Sirius said with his mouth agape in shock as he took in Artemis checking in on the younger dinosaurs and eyeing the herbivores passing by. Artemis moved to Harry and Eris hissed at her as she raised her back threateningly. Artemis let out a gruff sounding huff and hiss-like sound and Eris looked at her warily as Artemis bent down and sniffed Harry's face. She let out a pleased rumble before returning to Andrew's side as Eris stepped closer to Harry possessively, as if daring the larger Spinosaurus to steal him. Instead Artemis let out an amused rumble and licked Andrew's face, making him chuckle slightly.

* * *

Being raised part of the Black family, Sirius was the odd one out among the family. Despite his family's specialty, he did not care for the Dark Arts. Sure, he knew them thanks to his family, but he preferred using "Light" spells. While his siblings married or joined the Death Eaters, he became part of the Order of the Phoenix. Yet, despite his deranged mother blasting his name off the tapestry, his father never made the disownment official. Part of him wondered what his parents and siblings would think of the large ostrich eggs with cloned extinct dinosaurs in them due to those so called "worthless muggles". Robotic arms would hold onto eggs and occasionally rotate some in order to better heat them. Scientists were writing notes about the eggs and making inventories of what species were there.

"The dinosaurs bred for the park are all female, to prevent unauthorized breeding." John said, watching a baby Triceratops make eye contact with him after emerging from the egg, "I don't understand it, but there is a simple protein not given during development in these dinosaurs that make them male." This detail echoed in Sirius's ears as he stared at a rocking egg and he felt his magic flaring as he watched the egg rocking. "Mr. Black..." John stated, and the and the others watched as he approached the egg and gently stroked the top of it where something was pushing against it. "It's happening again...a familiar bond!" John whispered excitedly.

This feeling...Sirius hadn't felt it since he held Prongslet (Harry) after he was born. Cracks formed at the top of the egg and Sirius leaned over. "Push...push...you can do it." He cooed softly. A little silvery gray nose poked through the cracks and took in a deep breath. The snout pulled back into the egg and a yellow eye stared into Sirius's gray eyes. The world fell away from him, as all sorts of scientists were scurrying as John pulled a few that were trying to get Sirius's attention away from him. The yellow eye turned gray and even more cracks formed as two little black claws pushed through the egg shell and the head of the little creature the size of a bulldog broke through, the top of the shell sitting like a little helmet as it groaned in annoyance. Sirius lifted the shell off the little dinosaur's head and it crooned in appreciation and the shell fell apart as it wobbled and stood on it's hind legs. It's body was silvery gray with dark blue sideways tiger-like stripes faintly across it's body. It's head you could clearly see the impression of the sinus's on it behind the nostrils and chisel-like teeth lined it's mouth as it's eyes stared at Sirius. It was a Theropod, and had a tyrannosaurus-like body structure with spikes going down it's back from the back of it's head to just before the middle of it's tail. Sirius sat down in a nearby chair and lifted the newly hatched dinosaur into his lap as some scientists brought in some ground up beef and he gently fed it to the baby.

"What species is she?" Sirius asked, not taking eyes off the baby lest she accidentally bite a few fingers off with her teeth.

"Tyrannotitan." A Scientist said, "At first we thought she would be a Tyrannosaurus Rex until we noticed some differences with her DNA."

"Tyrannotitan..." Sirius muttered, "Tyrant Titan." The baby Tyrannotitan looked up at and tilted her head in confusion as she moved closer to Sirius's chest and bathed in his body heat.

"Nova." Sirius said, and the little Tyrannotitan lifted her head and gazed into his eyes, the two pairs of gray eyes staring at each other, "My family named members after stars and constellations. Your name is Nova." The newly named Nova gave a squeaky roar of approval at her name. Sirius set Nova down as Eris walked over an sniffed at the baby. Sirius noted that the baby was looking between Eris's eyes and Harry's before turning her head to make eye contact with Sirius. Eris let out an accepting huff and returned to Harry's side and Athena just yawned as she dropped a scratched up, yet still living, anole into Jamie's lap. Artemis stood beside Andrew, watching the bonding with interest.

"Brings back memories, eh?" Andrew asked, making Athena, Chomper, Jamie, Wes, and Artemis nod in agreement. "John's not stupid. Eccentric and excitable, but not dumb."

"Excuse me? What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked.

"There's a reason John's been having wizards familiar bond with carnivores." Wes said, his blue eyes peering over his sunglasses, "It's a precaution. John only has the best interest in mind bringing back dinosaurs, to create a preserve so people can see them and remind humans just how little we truly are...but there are those at InGen who don't think they deserve rights...that these are just 'assets'...just numbers on a spreadsheet. Eventually, someone on InGen will look at a carnivore and decide it would make a good military weapon."

"John doesn't want that." Jamie said, picking up where her husband left off, "The accidental discovery that they can imprint and familiar bond with Wizards gives him an excuse to sign ownership over to others and separate some of the assets from InGen and prevent them from being destroyed or militarized if something DOES happen."

"John's been contacting a Masrani Corporation in case there is an utter disaster...but it would be VERY unlikely that it would happen...first, there would have to be an complete tragedy at Jurassic Park, then InGen would have to do something completely stupid...like letting a T-Rex loose in a large city." Andrew said, "I may not agree with InGen completely on all things, but working here lets me get a decent paycheck while letting me interact with dinosaurs. I love it."

Sirius knelt down and stroked Nova between her eyes, which made her rumble in contentment.

"Which is why when the board shot us down for checking out the park and finding any potential flaws in it, he brought us here!" Hermione realized.

"To find a familiar, yes." John said, walking over leaning heavily on his cane, "Even though I may have the 'best' security systems for our current technology, anything can happen." He sighed and sat down, "I was worried when Eris's egg was stolen, with a small shipment having passed by a while later after being delayed. I was afraid she would become a weapon or unloved asset. Yet, seeing her...seeing the young boy care for her, I knew she would be in good hands."

Harry listened intently, as did Sirius, both stroking the top of Eris and Nova's snouts respectively. "I had now witnessed a second familiar bond, once again between a human and Spinosaurus." John continued, "This got me thinking, there could now be a way to protect the carnivores from being weapons of war...but not all carnivores accepted the bond. One wizard tried to bond with a Velociraptor and...they didn't quite click...and she killed the wizard. Millions of years of instincts run strong in these creatures."

"But they are not monsters." Andrew added, stroking Artemis's snout, "With a gentle, kind, yet firm hand, we could refocus those instincts to let them better interact with society as familiars...and with a legal transfer of ownership, be safe from use as military assets."

* * *

Neville felt overwhelmed by everything he was seeing. Dinosaurs cloned from blood and brought back by muggle methods when wizards only had extremely dark rituals that only had a mockery of the life he was seeing restored. Now he wondered as he saw Gallimimus, Triceratops, and Stegosaurus wander outside the windows, if there was something they could do to reverse the damage done to his parents, tortured extensively under the cruciatus curse until their minds seemingly broke. He gazed at his new cherry wood and unicorn tail hair wand before tucking it into a holster his grandmother bought alongside the wand for "living up to his father" and staring down a Basilisk.

All his life, he had been told stories of his parents, but they were now in a long term care of St. Mungos and unable to recognize him. It hurt, he loved them so much, but they were nothing but strangers. Until recently, he was unworthy of affection from his grandmother or uncle, a stain on the Longbottom family's legacy. His magic had turned inwards and had refused to come out until it was needed...alongside with trying to push his magic through his father's wand, it gave him a lot of trouble with spell casting. Now that he had his own wand, it was like a piece of him he didn't know he was missing had returned. Still, there was a large hole in his heart caused by his parent's injury. As he watched two Stegosaurus care for a young, he felt guilty and jealous...it wasn't their fault that he hadn't known parental affection. The only one who could relate to that was Harry. He glanced back to the group and turned away from the parents helping their young choose the best plants to eat.

As he was about to walk back, the glass lifted over an incubation chamber and the group's heads turned towards him as his heart thumped in his chest. Out of nowhere, he felt a sense of longing and turned to see an egg held by a robotic arm shaking wildly. His breathing quickened as that feeling intensified. Whatever was in the egg was calling out to him. It sensed his distress. It too longed for a parent's love. A crack formed in the egg and he nearly jumped back as a bead of sweat rolled down his face. A chunk fell away from the front and a piercing yellow eye stared at him, rounded pupil scanning his face. Then, a tiny black claw broke through the egg and it let out a keening call. Nevile gulped and stepped forward and helped pull chunks away from the egg and it stumbled out before wobbling and hitting it's chin on the incubator's nest. It let out another keening call and Neville lifted it's head and their eyes met. Veins of brown appeared in the yellow eyes, and the shape and coloration of the body made Harry, John, and Hermione recognize her species immediately. She was various shades of brown, and obviously a Tyrannosaurus Rex. She was also the size of a bulldog, but stood up and rubbed against Neville's hand while simultaneously taking in his scent.

"Themis. Your name is Themis." Neville said as she gave a loud cry of approval. Themis was the name of the Greek Goddess of divine justice, order, and customs. Quickly, Sirius handed Neville the bucket with the leftover meat from feeding Nova. With a cheerful cry, it dug into the meal Neville spilled in front of it.

"A Tyrannosaurus Rex. The Tyrant Lizard King." Hermione gaped, "Shy, quiet Neville bonding with the most iconic carnivore among all dinosaurs. Now that is something that I wouldn't have believed without seeing it with my own eyes." Despite being there for when Harry bonded with Eris, she couldn't believe it would happen again. Now Sirius had a Tyrannotitan and Neville had a Tyrannosaurus Rex, and there were InGen employees bonded to a Spinosaurus, Irritator, and Suchomimus.

When she was young, she found solace in books. In fact, her name was in one of Shakespeare's works. She was always eager to learn, and thus didn't quite fit in with other children. Then, she found out she was a witch and hungrily dove into that knowledge in order to have a better chance to fit in. Instead, she had found a world outdated and filled with bigotry among it's wonders. It needed to change or else the wizarding world would go extinct...like dinosaurs once were. She had met Daphne Greengrass and Susan Bones on the train when she was helping Neville find his toad Trevor. Despite her pureblood family raising, not once did she utter the "mudblood" word older Slytherin students had learning she wasn't from a magical family. In fact, Daphne turned out to be a good source of information, provided she trade knowledge with her.

Seeing Sirius and Neville bonding with their dinosaurs with Harry and Eris watching over them left her feeling...jealous and upset. Once again she was not fitting in with her friends, and she was afraid of being alone again. She took a deep breath and felt the magic within her flare wildly, reacting to something nearby. Nothing could compare to the relief she felt when Harry grasped her shoulder with John Hammond grasping her right, leading her over to a shaking egg held in a robotic arm. Her heart thumped in her chest as she mentally recited everything she had read on dinosaurs.

"Watch" Harry whispered, as Eris growled slightly and he looked at her as she rumbled something to him. "No I'm not getting another familiar!" He said in shock to Eris, "I'm just guiding Hermione on how to bond with her partner." Eris growled out her acknowledgement and he turned away from the egg as John Hammond moved to another shaking egg. Despite being a squib and unable to form a familiar bond, John liked to be the first thing any potential dinosaurs to the park saw in order to imprint on him.

Now Hermione was alone, with a shaking egg held by a robotic arm. The world seemed to fade away from her as a crack formed and a yellow eye stared through an opening to gaze into her brown eyes. The creature in there blinked before there was a crooning call coming from the egg, as if pleading for help. With a mental reminder that 'Gryffindors charge forward', she approached the egg and helped peel away the cracked sections of the egg from the creature. Left standing there was a long creature the size of a bulldog, with 1/3 of it's length being it's tail. It's skin was a pattern of various mottled splotches of shades of brown, gray, and yellow, with a teal stripe going from above it's eyes, past the sides of it's eyes, and ending at the bottom of the lower jaw. It's crocodilian snout had a half-circular design extending down just past it's nose, and the entire snout was filled with crocodilian teeth. It's yellow eyes now had veins of brown. It was a Theropod, and had three clawed hands with feathery quills on it's arms and powerful teeth. There were also feathery quills going from the top of it's head to the top of it's neck. While it didn't have a sail, there was a prominent ridge-like hump from it's shoulders to the base of it's tail.

Instantly, Hermione's mind went into overdrive analyzing the chirping dinosaur. **Baryonyx.** species name: **Baryonyx walkeri**. Family: **Spinosaurdiae**. She knelt down by the baby dinosaur as the nostrils above the semicircular portion of it's upper jaw flared and took in her scent. "Rosalind. The heroine of Shakespeare's play 'As you like it' known for her intelligence, quick wit, and beauty." She said, as Rosalind let out a proud hiss at her name. Eris rumbled seeing the young Baryonyx and Chomper proudly lifted her head, for once without the now mangled boot as it lay in tatters at her feet. Taking another bucket of raw beef from a scientist, she held it out and let Rosalind dig into her first meal.

Once Rosalind finished her first meal, she stumbled to Hermione's side and took in a deep breath of her scent. A small pleased roaring chirp eased Hermione's tension as Rosalind finished the imprinting and bond with her. She gently stroked Rosalind's head, but peace was not to last as a loud, growling hiss-like roar echoed nearby and the herbivores grazing nearby took off. Andrew, Harry, and Hermione's hearts plummeted as they recognized that roar.

"Asesino's testing the fence again!" A scientist ran in and yelled, making Harry and the others run outside to see the gigantic head of an adult Spinosaurus growl at them with murderous intent in her eyes as she leaned forward and her snout hit the electric fence. Sparks flew and it reared back and roared, pressing it's head against the wires and metal. Even more sparks emerged from the fuses and fence and it finally backed up, gave one last angry roar to the group and turning back and heading back into the forest.

"The first Spinosaurus was created by mistake." John said, making Eris and Artemis lower their heads, "But the others made after her are way better behaved than her. Still, I don't think I can take the risk of featuring a Spinosaurus at the park just yet."

Harry's eyes stared at where Asesino had pressed against the fence, a dent in one of the metal bars was obvious. "How smart is she?" Harry asked.

"She's very smart when it comes to hunting. She doesn't have quite the raptor's problem solving abilities, but she is very dangerous." John answered.

"Raptor?" Hermione asked.

"Velociraptor." John said, "You may know the exact species as Deinonychus nowadays, but we name them after their _**old** _scientific name _**Velociraptor antirrhopus**_...that and Velociraptor will be easier to pronounce for kids than Deinonychus. They're quite clever and are very efficient pack hunters."

Hermione gazed at the nervous Rosalind next to her as Neville and Sirius placed a hand on Nova and Themis respectively. Seeing Asesino was a **VERY** real reminder at the respect these creatures commanded. The very thought of someone trying to _militarize_ one as a weapon of war was very unsettling, and Asesino was a reason why John was having some of his carnivores familiar bond with trustworthy wizards and witches...

It wouldn't matter which side you were on, if dinosaurs like Asesino were unleashed, she would eat everyone around her; ally, enemy, and civilian alike.

 _ **Author's note: The design of Chomper the Suchomimus and Rosalind the Baryonyx comes from the trailer for the upcoming movie "Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom". The design of Artemis and Eris the Spinosaurus, and the design of Athena the Irritator comes from "Jurassic World, the game".**_


	6. Life cannot be contained

**_In the movie and book, Jurassic Park was hit by the outer edge of a tropical storm during the power outage. I looked into the 1993 hurricane season and one that looked to be in the right area was Tropical Storm Cindy, which lasted from August 14th-17th._**

 ** _I also made a mistake I fixed last chapter. Irritator challengeri has it's nostrils halfway up it's snout, as is the case with other Spinosaurs such as Baryonyx, and Suchomimus._**

 ** _Another piece of information, I will be putting a poll about this story on my bio. It should be up until my next chapter. Vote on it for the fate of Isla Sorna and Harry's pairing.  
_**

 **Spinosaur**

 _I was quite amazed at how healthy Eris was for having hatched in a cold environment such as Britain. Artemis had been hatched on Isla Sorna, and thrived in the tropical environment. I can only attribute this to warming charms, as I needed to place them on Artemis when I took her home to Michigan. I find it funny that the only girl in that group got the only dinosaur discovered in Britain in as a familiar. Baryonyx was dug up in that country, after all._

 _I can hear the Dilophasaurus calls getting closer. Dr. Henry Wu also added DNA besides the frog genome used in every dinosaur; he also added frilled-neck lizard and Mali Cobra; a species of African spitting cobra. He said it makes the genome more stable, but I have a suspicious feeling that he's experimenting again...didn't he learn when an experiment to add feathers back to dinosaurs that had them like Gallimimus ended up creating Asesino?- Journal of Andrew Stormchaser, former InGen employee and bonded to the Spinosaurus Artemis._

 _ **Life cannot be contained  
**_

Within the Isla Sorna Breeding and Research station, the group of magicals stared in amazement as a little group of Dilophosaurus hopped around outside. The little hooting and rumbling calls the juveniles made was somewhat adorable, and made Harry think of his new friend Luna. "You don't want to go outside with one nearby." Jamie explained, "The adults are bigger than humans, and they have the DNA of a frilled-neck lizard and Mali cobra, giving them neck frills and the ability to spit a paralyzing and blinding venom." As if one had heard her, a Dilophosaurus turned and spat a dark green, almost black, gooey substance against the window they were looking at.

Rosalind pressed her side against Hermione, and Hermione started petting her head. Hermione's mind was still turning from everything she had seen. Not only did she now have a species of Spinosaur, but the only one to be dug up in Britain. Nova was apparently picking up on Sirius's mischievous personality, as she was getting enjoyment from sneaking up on scientists and scaring them. Themis stuck to Neville's side like glue letting out calls to get his attention and preening under his affection.

Eris watched the young carnivores with pride. The pack was growing in size and power, and the addition of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, Tyrannotitan, and Baryonyx were powerful allies. Artemis lowered her snout and rumbled something to Eris, who turned to look at her and they rubbed snouts against each other.

"I've not seen Eris act this way before, why is she friendly to Artemis now?" Harry asked as Andrew smirked.

"Asesino, Artemis, and Eris were made with almost matching genomes. They're basically sisters." He explained, "Dr. Henry Wu, our head scientist made a startling discovery about the result of our familiar bonds though."

"The bond had a more noticeable effect than behavior?" Hermione asked.

"Indeed. When bonding, our magic saturates the dinosaur. Of course, Wu couldn't detect the magic with his machines, but he could detect the effect it has. The complete DNA sequence of a frog was used to help fill gaps in the DNA recovered from mosquitoes encased in amber after sucking the blood of dinosaurs. However, with species like Spinosaurus, we used genomes of already filled gaps of species we made, like Baryonyx, to fill it. In the bonding process, some codes of the DNA are rewritten." Andrew said.

"Rewritten?" Harry asked as Eris noticed his confusion and pulled away from her "big sister" and rejoined her father's side.

"Let me put it this way. Artemis has the base sequence of Spinosaurus with gaps filled in by Irritator, Baryonyx, Suchomimus, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Velociraptor, and frog when she was made, but after she imprinted...she had DNA matching my OWN genetic sequences. She gets Human DNA." Andrew said, "This is how they get a better understanding of more complex emotions, are more docile than non bonded members of their species like Asesino, and an increased intelligence and understanding of human languages and words."

"But how can human DNA result in learning languages? Isn't that a learned behavior by humans" Hermione asked, "It's how different countries and islands have different languages, right?"

"Not entirely." Wes said, "There was an accident with a person in America where a woman got brain damage...and then, despite never having learned or even been to a country that spoke it, started talking in perfect German. This leads us to believe that there is a DNA trait for language within humans."

"So that's how Eris knew my name when it was written." Harry said as he remembered McGonnagall and Flitwick testing Eris's intelligence.

"It also helps that they can draw on our memories." Jamie said as Athena rumbled in happiness.

The chirps of the Dilophosaurus juveniles were making became hissing scream-like calls of danger, and the group looked out the window that had trails of Dilophosaurus venom down it. Many Dilophosaurus scattered, but one tripped on a vine and injured it's leg by twisting it's ankle. There were bark-like calls and hisses that emerged soon after the warning calls. Three large, 1.8 meter tall (5 feet 9 inches) Theropods with a stiff tail and a large sickle claw on each foot emerged from the woodwork. A single Dilophosaurus juvenile, limping slightly, faced it's back to the lab and opened it's neck frill hissing at them as a rattling sound came from it's shaking frill. "Velociraptor." Andrew whispered.

"I can see why you said we'd know them as Deinonychus." Hermione said, "True Velociraptors, _Velociraptor mongoliensis_ , are the size of pheasants."

The injured Dilophosaurus hissed it's warning and spat venom near one of the raptors, then in the blink of an eye, two more Velociraptors emerged from vegetation on either side of it and used it's claws to push the venomous dinosaur on it's belly and started slashing at it with it's sickle-like claws. Hermione looked green as the attack continued and the Velociraptors started to feast. One stood up and gazed in the window, it's calculating gaze meeting Harry's eyes. It gave a growling hiss and lowered itself back to it's meal.

* * *

John Hammond wasn't a fool, as Andrew, Wes, and Jamie would say. He could tell Harry didn't have a good home life. He was much too thin, and the fact he met him camping behind his address didn't bode well. Still, while he couldn't adopt him, as not so pleasant rumors would spread about him adopting a young teen at his advanced age...and the fact he was something of a celebrity in magical Europe.

That didn't mean he couldn't do anything to help him. He had spoken to Sirius Black on a private jet to Costa Rica when he managed to encourage the youth of the group to fall asleep. That man had suffered as well; being kicked out of family for refusing to accept their dark, possibly evil, ways and being imprisoned for eleven years without trial by being framed by his former friend that betrayed Harry's parents and caused their deaths.

Hermione would be ostracized by civilization in magical Britain, with purebloods controlling things, and Neville's parents had their minds broken and lived under the stern, harsh criticism of his grandmother. Recent friends he made, Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, and Luna Lovegood were very prominent pureblood families. Young Luna, from what Sirius had heard, lost her mother at a young age and Susan lived with her aunt after her parents were killed.

Though nothing similar had yet been heard from Daphne's family, one could probably dig deep and find the tension that came from being a young pureblood lady with possible suitors trying to gain access to her family's legacy through her. Hence why she portrayed herself as the "Ice Queen of Slytherin" as the Hogwarts rumor mill called her. Ron Weasley, youngest son of the Weasley family...it must be hard to find his own identity among 6 other older boys, which is probably why he had problems with jealousy and work ethic. Why would it matter is he did anything noteworthy if an older brother did it before him?

John Hammond, while not an orphan, knew the struggles that came with fame and riches. He was first and foremost a shrewd venture capitalist who earned his fortune in Petticoat Lane, England. He also had successful parks in Kenya, Costa Rica, and other tropical locations. This island chain Isla Sorna was part of, Las Cincos Muertes, was named after a Native mythology of five different executions on the five different islands. Isla Sorna was used as a breeding and testing facility, but it was 87 miles southwest of Isla Nublar; where his park to end all parks-Jurassic Park-would be. It was time to ensure that his "heirs" to his dinosaur legacy would be cared for. It would start by an official transfer of ownership of the familiars to their humans.

He gazed up, breaking free from his thoughts as he saw Hermione talk animatedly to one of his scientists, debating the cloning process and possible changes to add to it. Henry Wu wouldn't accept any advice from the scientist that this girl offered, even John knew that he had a large amount of pride and arrogance in his work. Watching those Velociraptors was a very eye-opening reminder of how dangerous these creatures could be. He made an effort to imprint on each dinosaur made on Isla Nublar especially, as they had brought up embryos and machines similar to those used in the labs on Isla Sorna to make Isla Nublar self-sustaining and turn Isla Sorna into a behavioral study island.

He didn't become a multi-millionaire by risking everything. No, he would plan ahead and make contingency plans.

What many didn't know is that InGen **DIDN'T** own all five islands of the Las Cincos Muertes; The Five Deaths. Sorna was the largest among the five islands in the bow-shaped island chain. He made plans to purchase the other four island. The northernmost island, Isla Matanceros, he could make into a private island with a couple of mansions with storm shelters for this rag-tag pack to live on to get away from reporters. He could probably set up incubators and cloning equipment for them, should their heirs desire to familiar bond with dinosaurs, as the dinosaurs there would lead him to needing a veterinary station. If that wasn't enough, if InGen somehow ripped away his CEO status should a disaster occur at Jurassic Park, and then mess things up even further, he could sign Isla Sorna over to them on the grounds that it remain a "restricted preserve" for the dinosaurs.

Ron Weasley, while distancing himself from the others, could be gifted the southernmost island, Isla Tacano. It was noted for a large mountain, and it was said by Harry that Ron loved flying and Quidditch, a private home and a mountainous area he could practice flying in would be suitable. The easternmost island was the smallest, Isla Pena. It had a large shallow stretch towards Isla Tacano with an underwater section. A good private beach to leave to his grandchildren, Tim and Lex Murphy.

The last one, Isla Muerta, could be signed over to the married couple, Wes and Jamie. It would make a fitting wedding present, if late. Of course, these were just a few contingency plans, but they stood out to John. Safe locations for the magical group who loved these creatures and his grandchildren. John Hammond watched as the group of wizards and witches bond and play with their dinosaur familiars. This is why he wanted to bring dinosaurs back. Not just for money. He wanted everyone to experience the awe of seeing real-life dinosaurs and realize how very small they were in the grand scheme of life and nature.

* * *

On the train ride back to Hogwarts, There were many people who came to stare in shock at Neville and Hermione's newest familiars, Themis and Rosalind. The two carnivores stared at the students who gazed at the two in fear, sizing them up as potential prey. It was interesting to see Draco Malfoy scurry away when he saw Eris, Themis, and Rosalind all lick their lips when staring at him.

"Now I really am disappointed I couldn't go." A silky voice said and Daphne Greengrass smoothly entered the compartment and sat down across from Harry and next to Neville. Ron had once been in the same compartment, but quickly vacated when Themis and Rosalind hissed at him, having not seen him before. Themis and Rosalind stood up, but a sound from Eris made them look at her and then lay down, keeping an eye on the newcomer. "I've heard information about Eris here, but I have no idea who the new familiars at Hogwarts are."

"Neville's familiar, Themis, is a Tyrannosaurus Rex. The most well known carnivorous dinosaur, whose bite could crush bone." Harry said, while Eris eyed Daphne with interest, looking between her and Hermione. "Hermione's familiar Rosalind is Baryonyx, a Spinosaur that lived in modern day Britain."

"A Spinosaur? But where's it's sail?" Daphne said, gazing between Eris and Rosalind.

"Not all Spinosaurs have sails." Hermione said as Themis rested her head in Neville's lap, "Baryonyx and Suchomimus have pronounced ridges or humps on their backs. Still, look at Rosalind's head in comparison to Eris."

Daphne's gaze narrowed as she gazed intently at Eris's head, and then at Rosalind's. "They are very similar, even in tooth structure." She concluded. Neville stroked the top of Themis's head between her eyes as she let out a croon of appreciation. Boy did his grandmum nearly have a heart attack when he had gotten back with the young Tyrannosaurus Rex in tow. The moment Themis had spotted a hint of disapproval pointed at her father, she went into territory defense mode as he called it...a lot of roaring and test lunges were involved. Now Neville had his own little scaly guardian from the pressure that could hinder his budding confidence, and he loved her for it. Despite what Rexy at Isla Nublar had, Themis had better genetics for her eyesight, leaving her eagle-eyed as the saying would go.

Rosalind was very relaxed and attentive to details. With a confident "mother", she could blossom in learning all she could about her new environment. Britain and Scotland looked very different from the "Lost World" she hatched in. Rosalind, seeing as her mom did not sense any danger, let out a yawn and climbed into the seat next to Hermione and laid her head in her lap as she read over notes she took of the dinosaur cloning process, which she only kept after signing a legal agreement NOT to disclose that information. While many people would be confused from all the information and terms used in it, Hermione wasn't the smartest witch of her age for nothing.

"You guys obviously don't do normal, do you?" Daphne asked in amusement, "First the Ministry of Magic goes crazy with it's paper after Eris helps an auror strike force take down a threat to the school, now you come back to Hogwarts with more familiars similar to her."

"Want one?" Harry asked teasingly, and Daphne gazed at Eris and sighed.

"I'd be lying if I said no, but I don't know if I will ever get the chance." She admitted, "I heard Susan and Luna talk about how amazing those two are, and Luna thinks Themis looks adorable."

"You may get the chance." Harry said, and she looked at Harry in shock, "John Hammond, the muggle CEO responsible for bringing dinosaurs back to life, is a Squib, he wants to meet us back in London on August 4th, to check on the health of Rosalind, Eris, and Themis. He's got a tour going on August 16th to see if his dinosaur park can open. While once again he got shot down for letting us on the trip, he couldn't get vetoed for checking in on our familiars. In reality, he said he wants trustworthy people who wouldn't use them as weapons to try and bond to carnivores to protect them."

"But...why me?" Daphne asked, "I'm a Slytherin, shouldn't that rule me out?"

"You're different." Hermione said, "We kept a close eye on you after you bumped into Harry and Eris asked you to join our pack. Despite hanging with the group of girls lead by Parkinson, you never uttered any derogatory statements against half-bloods and muggleborns. I take it there's a lot of unannounced tension in Slytherin house?"

"We may put up a united front due to three quarters of Hogwarts deciding we're evil due to our house, but true friendship is very rare in Slytherin. Each person in it seeks to increase ranking and status. You'd be surprise by how many marriage offers I had to...dissuade..." Daphne said before her eyes widened, "PLEASE don't tell anyone I said that!"

"Don't worry." Harry said, petting Eris as Neville pulled out a herbology textbook from a bag while dropping some meat for Themis from a storage container in it on the ground, "We won't say anything." Rosalind gazed at the meat before rumbling her disinterest at competing as Eris gazed sternly at her before laying back down.

* * *

Eris's stomps shook the earth as she had returned to her true size to the admiring stares of Themis and Rosalind. Harry, Neville, and Hermione walked alongside their familiars as murmurs broke out among the students and staff, with McGonagall resting her face in her hands while letting out an exasperated sigh. Poor Collin Creevey looked like he was going to suffer from an excitement-induced stroke! Ron looked very pale as Rosalind snatched a kipper from the table and Eris shrunk down to join in the thievery of the breakfast fish before the Baryonyx ate all of them in the area. From the Slytherin table, Draco paled as he saw Themis turn to eye him speculatively, as if deciding on how to hunt him. She then snorted and dug into the pieces of ham Neville put on a plate for her.

Eris then gazed at the students around her. She loved staying with her father, but she missed the island with John Hammond. All of the fellow predators and prey running around like it had been many centuries ago. Her instincts screamed to protect her territory, to hunt, and to eat. She swallowed a kipper, rumbling in content as Harry stroked her head between her crests. She had been away from the cold nest for too long, and she could see the signs of a plan forming in Rival-Prey's eyes. She had taken on to following Artemis's role; being the stern yet fair aunt of the young dinosaurs. Soon she would bring multi-legged prey back for the young predators to feast on.

This pack would prove their status as the alphas of the cold nest!

Themis was not only eating ham very messily, but also bathing in her father's affection. While some scientists may say that Tyrannosaurs abandoned their eggs, soon after they hatched, Themis's behavior was proving otherwise. It was likely that they relied on their parents until a certain age. Rosalind was very curious, and had taken test bites upon objects around her; such as the bench of the table, a suit of armor, and the school robe of Ron Weasley. Professor Kettleburn and Hagrid looked very interested in the new dinosaurs, and Daphne hid a small smile with a cup of tea as murmurs broke out at the Slytherin table. Themis stood up on the bench as she saw a student mocking her father and roared loudly at them, making spit and hot air flow across the table at the students at the Gryffindor table. They quickly hid under it and Themis snorted as her roar ended. Draco Malfoy, who Harry was starting to consider a mis-sorted Gryffindor, had been standing up to move to the Gryffindor table to antagonize them, but sat down upon hearing Themis's roar.

Seriously, what Slytherin would make his antagonizing THAT obvious in front of THAT many witnesses?

Neville chuckled slightly as he saw the students who once mocked him cowering from Themis's gaze. She finally turned her piercing gaze away from them, turning back to Malfoy before gazing admiringly at Neville. Rosalind rumbled happily as she leaned into Hermione's touch and finished off some ham on a plate and Eris, having finished her meal, grew back to her regular size and was keeping watch. Her sail brushed against the floating candles as she turned about, charms on them keeping her from getting hurt by dripping wax since it had been applied to prevent injuries to students.

When Hogwarts had opened, that charm had to be quickly applied as students had been burned by the dripping wax.

It was now a rite of passage for teachers to learn that charm soon after being hired, but the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had not been taught since a curse on the position prevented a teacher from lasting more than a single year. Eris gazed up at the candles and lifted her head up and pressed the end of her snout against the bottom of the candle and took in it's scent. She then snorted in disgust as she took in the scent of fire and melting wax. Eris glared at the tables around her as she then moved to hover protectively over father. Themis and Rosalind tried mimicking Eris's posture, then gave growls of frustration as their size prevented them from perfectly mimicking it. Eris grumbled out a friendly call as she gazed at the two carnivores, who looked up at her. She made a strange warbled growl that the other two responded positively to, as they turned to face the direction Hermione and Neville's backs were facing.

"She's teaching them." Hermione whispered, "Eris is teaching Rosalind and Themis how to protect us."

Rosalind glanced back at her after those words and rumbled her conformation at those words. Neville let out a groan as Themis decided to suddenly lean against him as she was doing her "job" of "protecting her father". He had been unprepared for the sudden additional weight, and shifted himself to better deal with a young T-Rex leaning on him. Themis rumbled in amusement as she felt her father move around and move into a better position to deal with her leaning on him. she turned her head to face her dad to see him smiling with her yellow eyes. Rumbling in content, she moved her head back into position to watch out for threats.

Hogwarts was now home for a small pack of alpha predators.

 **Sorry everyone for the delays to this chapter. Life was not kind in giving me a lot of time to write at once.**


	7. Welcome to Jurassic World

**Sorry about the wait for this update. Some things happened. First of all, the phone I had my Jurassic World the Game on started dying, and I couldn't get a new one until recently. Thank GOD my data saves automatically to my user file and not the phone! I almost lost Artemis! So, in my frustration, I worked on other ideas to avoid the fear of having to start ALL over again in raising Artemis.**

 **Second problem; just before the New Year I sprained my ankle. Now this wouldn't be a problem, if the only computer in the house and only spot for it is up a flight of stairs. Now my mom has a laptop...but she is constantly on it when she is at home, which she was a lot.**

 **As I said, the only Raptor bonding will be Owen Grady and Blue. Also, I am only using dinosaurs that appear in the official Jurassic Park/World games and (mostly) movies.**

 **Luna= Dilophosaurus**

 **Daphne= Allosaurus**

 **Susan= Carnotaurus**

 **Ron= Dimorphodon**

 **The islands being bequeathed were 100% positive, and in the end Harry will end up with Daphne Greengrass; as she won 43 to 34. Since Neville will end up with Luna, any suggestion for Hermione BESIDES Draco (who detests her) is welcome.**

 **Once again, Sorry for the wait!**

 _Once, I thought my life was about to end when I ended up spraining my ankle on Isla Sorna when Artemis was a juvenile. It was so painful, it took nearly all my effort just to not cry; let alone stand on it. I knew about the behavior of predators, they would not pass up on easy prey. So when Artemis placed her snout near me, I thought I was about to die..._

 _And then she licked me, and rubbed her snout against my face in a comforting gesture. Artemis, a Spinosaurus...an Apex Predator...was showing empathy._

I t _hank every star only John Hammond saw that behavior as I leaned against her; no doubt Dr. Wu would want to study her genes and continue InGen's talk of militarizing Dinosaurs. In fact...I am starting to wonder about Asesino….is she natural...or a hybrid? She is sure stronger than Artemis would suggest...- Journal of Andrew Stormchaser, former InGen employee and bonded to the Spinosaurus Artemis._

 **Spinosaur**

 **Ch 7: Welcome to Jurassic World**

To say the new dinosaurs shook the population at Hogwarts to its core was an understatement. Hermione had gone from "annoying bookworm" to "cool AND smart girl" thanks to Rosalind, her Baryonyx. Not only that, sabotage in potions class drastically dropped after Rosalind smacked away an ingredient tossed at Hermione's potion by turning and hitting it with her tail. Then she stared the Slytherin student in the eyes and seemingly licked her lips. Neville Longbottom, now that he had a proper wand and his Tyrannosaurus, Themis, had his confidence improving by leaps and bounds. Gone was the quiet, she mouse of Gryffindor, as his skin was shedding to reveal a true Lion. Now the "Malfoy Gang" could no longer use him as an easy victim for hexes, as he would shield them and fight back. After Themis ripped apart Draco's robes AS he still wore them, those attacks dropped dramatically.

With the locket destroyed, the Black Family House Elf Kreacher had broken down in tears and told Sirius how his late brother had revolted against Voldemort and tried destroying that locket; dying while telling the house elf to flee and destroy it. Having been failing to do so had been mentally abusing to said elf, as house elves took pride in succeeding in fulfilling their master's orders. After Sirius broke down in tears about his brother, Kreacher almost had a heart attack seeing Nova the Tyrannotitan coming in to comfort Sirius. When the "white sheep of the Black family" introduced Nova as his familiar, the old elf looked absolutely giddy. Here was an obvious predator as the now Lord Black's familiar. If that didn't announce power to potential enemies, nothing would.

Within the Great Hall, Eris loved being at her current adolescent size so she could easily gaze around at everyone. Professor Kettleburn now had a small pack of formerly extinct creatures for him and his class to study. Now at adolescent size, Eris showed off another new behavior, wading into the deeper water of Black Lake...and swimming before diving until she was completely submerged, before surfacing with a grindylow in her jaws. After dropping her prey onto the ground, she stepped on it's bottom half as it tried clawing back to the water and, in front of everyone, bit it's head off. She then let out a loud roar that Harry had heard before, the call of a successful kill. She had made the exact same roar after killing the Basilisk. Within a paddock nearby, Unicorns Professor Kettleburn had rounded up started panicking at that yell, their instincts screaming at them to avoid the predator.

As they started panicking, Themis and Rosalind moved to the pasture and let out roars which got the attention of the panicking creatures. Both predators let out growls before sniffing the air and shaking their heads and stomping off, the smell of the unicorns off-putting to them as it smelled bad; almost toxic to them. Despite loving the animals, Professor Kettleburn was very thankful that these predators were familiars as well, since...well, he was missing his left eye, left arm, and all but half of a leg. Despite magical replacements, he knew that he would be considered easy prey for them. However, he could only watch on sadly as Themis and Rosalind then ate a number of nifflers he had in the pasture before some dug into the ground and emerged near his legs shaking in terror, not even going after his shiny magical legs despite their love of shiny objects.

* * *

After our pack grew in size, Father's life was now almost boring in the routine it had fallen into. The Tyrant-Hunter and Wading-Hunter were starting to grow nicely under their own parents' care. They should become adolescents within a year soaking in the magic of their parents and having a steady supply of food and water. Despite the...dull... routine, Father seemed to love the lack of excitement...though, since the threats we had dealt with were aimed at him, I do not blame him.

For now, he was now having the snow-flyer deliver communication with Father-of-Father. Father-of-Father was hoping more people would come and bond with more hatching hunters, yet none of them could do so until the summer. The list of hunters Father received was staggering. Besides my kind, the Ancient-Finned-Hunters as others called me, there were Tyrant-Hunters, Swimming-Hunters, Spitting-Hunters, Pack-Hunters, Wading-Hunters, Running-hunters, Horned-Hunters, Flying-Peckers, and Flying biters. I am still rather confused about the pack growing as my instincts are saying to move in small groups at MOST. Dark-Haired-Female Pack was spending more and more time with Father outside public eye as Fluffy-Beta was busy with Wading-Hunter. Still, I could understand how busy Fluffy-Beta was; I was the same way with Father when I first experienced the Cold-Nest. From After-Group-Learning-Projects to Culture-Behavior teaching, this new addition to the pack was proving to be a fine possible mate for Father.

While Fluffy-Beta had more sheer knowledge, Dark-Haired-Female Pack was way more flexible in the application of the knowledge she had. She also had more ways of dealing with situations than Fluffy-Beta's straight forward approaches.

The Moon Cycles were starting to pass by with this routine. Listening to father as he talked to snow-flyer and myself, he and Father-of-Father had agreed for Red-Fluff Pack, Dreaming Pack, Dark-Haired-Female Pack, and Red-Fluff-Female Pack to find hunters to bond with. Thinking of my experience in False Hatchery, I thought back to my sister and that...thing. A bloodthirsty Ancient Finned-Hunter. The one called Artemis was greatly helpful with her experience training other species; namely Swimming-Hunter and Small Finned-Hunter. Despite supposedly being in the same..."family", they were obviously different species. Still, I could see similarities between myself and those two; the raised nostrils, the long snout with similar teeth...even a fin or ridge of their own.

Still, Themis, the Tyrant-Hunter, portrayed a challenge of my own. Rosalind, the Wading-Hunter, was in my "family", but Themis was not. Her body was not built to hunt in water. Her snout and teeth were not designed to hunt Water-Prey. Her arms were too short to reach and grab objects. Still, Themis's instincts were proving beneficial to me. I had taken Dark-Haired-Female Pack's skills to use and started observing Themis. Her jaws were going to be stronger than my own based on how effortlessly she bit her Fuzzy Shiny-Seeking Prey in half compared to Rosalind. Still, she didn't have the bite range of myself with her thicker, shorter neck; nor the range of her grip with her short arms. That is when I saw Themis starting to form a hunting strategy on her own. Using roars or heavy (as she could currently make) stomps, she would get in position out of sight and eye her prey as the sounds panicked them. Then, she would run out and use her strength to deal a heavy blow to her prey. She could, and would, fight if something challenged her or if the prey fought back, but this strategy minimized her risk of injury and ensured she was always at full strength to protect her father.

Fluffy-Beta also took time to further my ability to read during these Moon Cycles, and though it had to be enchanted so I couldn't rip it, I gained an admiration for two titles in particular; "The Monster Book of Monsters" as well as "Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them" to be exact. I could read what the Not-Prey had written about the creatures hidden from the non-magical Not-Prey...Father's former family was not included in the later category. There were so many things I could hunt in this world! There was the Five-Legged Clubfoot, which was called a Quintaped. There was the Tentacled-Water Prey I had snatched earlier, which was called a Grindylow. For now, the Grindylow was my favorite prey...which for some reason was upsetting the Underwater-Prey People. Though I think I heard the word "pet", when one tried stabbing me with a weapon I bit it in half and removed that hand.

No other Underwater-Prey People have tried that since. Still, we have come to an understanding: I hunt away from their village and they don't attack me.

But I digress, as there were so many more species of potential prey that made me hungry just thinking about them. Yet, there were a few I really wanted to take down one day to show my true power. The Water-Slitherer, known as a Sea Serpent, was one. Taking on a water beast bigger than myself would showcase my skill an mastery of my environment. The Strengthening-Prey was called a Re'em, and the idea of a temporary increase in strength as I drink the blood on it's meat was extremely tempting. Another quite tempting prey was the Snowy-Mountain Prey, called Yeti. It was a ferocious creature that would attack and eat any other species it meets, so once I can go in that cold weather safely with Father's help, I could show that prey a TRUE alpha predator!

The Many-Legged Prey I had been hunting were called Acromantuala, and were actually on the list of most dangerous magical creatures. So was the Giant Slytherer I hunted with Father, Dark-Fluff Pack, Red-Fluff, and the Small Warriors. The Giant Slytherer was known as a Basilisk...though now I am glad Small Warriors destroyed it's eyes after I read that meeting it's gaze can kill you instantly. Still, this information was helpful, if we ever encountered another one, I could hunt it by smell and hearing alone knowing that I had to close my eyes.

One very tempting hunt is for the Hybrid-Hunter, which was called a Chimera. In the books, it was said that only one Wizard had ever killed one, and that he was so exhausted afterwards he fell to his death off his winged horse. Father and I were greatly superior to a mere wizard on a Flying Prey. Still, there was one challenge I greatly desired; one hunt to prove my strength as an Apex Predator.

I want to kill a dragon.

Not just any dragon, one called a Hungarian Horntail. It takes several Not-Prey to subdue even a "calmer" species such as the Common Welsh Green, and the Hungarian Horntail was considered the most dangerous of all the dragon breeds. That would be an excellent hunt and duel. I could imagine smoldering flames around Father and I as he casted spells to blind and deflect most of it's fire breath as I sunk my teeth into it's neck; claws digging in and snapping it's neck before I feast upon it's flesh.

* * *

Harry set down his quill as he finished the last exam for his Second Year at Hogwarts. Eris snorted as Harry stretched and handed the papers to Professor Flitwick. He gave a grin as he shook his cramping hand and packed his surprise. After the excitement early in the year with the Basilisk, things had been, dare he say, normal. No threat after his life after that snake; only dealing with schoolwork, Eris, and his classmates. Not only that, what he was learning from the Ravenclaws and his "pack" as Eris would say, was making this easier than last year. Not only that, but society lessons from Daphne Greengrass was helping him understand the hidden power plays behind the scenes. Eris looked at him with an expectant gaze as Harry packed his school supplies. Stomping near the door in her small hatching size, she snapped at a student who sneered at her as she left the room and Harry chased after her carrying his bag of supplies.

This was a pre-hunt game that Eris had come up with while young. She would make him run after her to the Gryffindor Common Room before going to the Black Lake. Not only did Harry get productive, non-life-threatening exercise out of it, but Eris would also get to control which way they went. At first, when she was still a hatchling, they would often get lost and need another student to guide them back to their destination. Now, Eris could find her way by scent alone.

Eris would often gaze back at him, and Harry couldn't keep the smile off his face as she stayed JUST out of reach moving through the hallways of Hogwarts. Reaching the portrait, Harry issued the password as Eris followed him through to ensure no one was behind him. Opening the trunk Sirius gave him, he stepped into it and quickly vanished into it as Eris stuck her head into it. There was a little shack where Harry was placing his school supplies besides his Wand and robes, and Eris moved into the trunk and saw a large forest in front of a field and lake. Harry knew that she was taking in the surroundings of this environment and felt her probe his mind.

"This is where you will stay on our flight to Isla Sorna." Harry said, and he could feel a spike of worry and confusion from Eris. "Listen, the Helicopter will be too small for all of our pack. This will allow you to hunt safely and remain out of sight." Still, that worry didn't recede any.

"Don't worry, all of our pack have trunks provided by Sirius for our familiars. Nova, Themis, and Rosalind will be in their own." Harry said as that worry faded and he felt Eris's curiosity through the bond. "Well, he knows you are predators, but he didn't want to start attracting attention to us with any strange requests for your prey. We have a number of Mountain Hares, Wild Boars, and Red Deer roaming around in here, and plenty of fish in the lake. If you don't go crazy with your hunting, the populations may grow so you can have a steady supply of food in here." Harry allowed Eris to pull up the image of each animal he named in his mind and Eris let out a content rumble. Eris moved up the ramp and stepped out of the trunk as Harry followed her as she led him to the Black Lake as Rosalind stood in the shallows with the front half of her snout in the water like Eris once did in a Care of Magical Creatures class. Themis was nearby, taking a drink from the Lake as Neville was going over magical plants growing over them as Luna was sitting by him and staring into the sky with a dreamy smile. Ron was skipping stones across the lake as he looked at the Quidditch Pitch.

Soon, Daphne Greengrass and Susan Bones emerged from Hogwarts and sat down nearby and breathed a sigh of relief. Eris took a glance back at both newcomers and grew to her current full size, before rumbling in acceptance and disappearing into the deep water of the Black Lake. Themis snapped up a lizard and swallowed it as Rosalind lifted her head and snapped up a fish. Eris soon emerged with a Grindylow and swallowed it in a couple of bites with loud crunches as she walked onto the shore and laid her body curled around Harry and took a nap as she soaked up the sun's rays with her sail angled to catch as much of the sun's light as possible.

"Got your trunks?" Harry asked the group around him. Hermione glanced up from a pile of books and pages of notes she was writing to give a quick nod. As the others repeated the affirmative responses, "As you may have noted, there is a habitat in the trunk. Neville, Sirius, Hermione, and I are taking you to meet Mr. Hammond and see if you can get familiars yourself."

Everyone except Luna gave him a look of utter shock. Luna just seemingly stared into space as she twirled her radish earrings.

"Are you sure mate?!" Ron said in shock as his mouth hung open limply, "Why?"

"To prevent them from being used in wars, Mr. Hammond wants trustworthy magicals to bond with as many carnivores as possible. All of you here have my trust, though some of you already have familiars, and a wizard or witch cannot have more than one familiar. Don't worry about the Statute of Secrecy, Mr. Hammond is a Squib and the muggle workers just think its a lighting error as the dinosaur imprints when hatching." Harry said, gently stroking Eris's snout. "Once we get to London by train, we'll be heading to the airport to leave with Mr. Hammond. I suggest you write to your families."

* * *

Despite the dinosaurs being in the enchanted trunks, John Hammond was thankful he had brought an InGen Chinook Helicopter usually used for cargo transport as the smaller helicopter would not be able to fit the larger group with the addition of Daphne's father, Susan's Aunt, Luna's father, Hermione's father, and Ron's father. While Mr. Lovegood was energetically talking with his daughter, Mr. Greengrass was observing things with a critical eye as they all buckled up early with Harry helping Sirius do so. Arnold was energetically talking to John Hammond about how Helicopters, Airplanes, and electricity worked. Mr. Granger was just talking to his daughter and catching up with each other. Amelia was taking in the sights as Susan talked to her.

Soon enough, the Hogwarts students looked out the window as Isla Sorna approached and the forest covered mountains soon enclosed the Helicopter as it flew over a river to the landing pad. As the helicopter landed with a jerky bump, everyone unbuckled their belt as they quickly gathered in jeeps labeled "Jurassic Park" with a logo of a T-Rex Skeleton. Harry, Sirius, Neville, and Hermione soon went into the helicopter and set their trunks down and opened them. Themis, Rosalind, and Nova now stood with their heads eye level with Neville and Hermione (Nova the Tyrannotitan seemed put off she couldn't yet look directly in her father's eyes) before they closed and put the trunks back in the walk-on luggage bay in it before finding seats on a jeep. Then, Harry did so with Eris and Mr. Greengrass's eyes widened at how large she was as Harry put his trunk away. Daphne managed to get the passenger seat with Harry riding in the back. Luna rode in the back of the one behind that with her father in the passenger seat. Mr. Greengrass was in the passenger seat of the third jeep with Sirius riding in the back.

Hermione rode in the front seat with her father in the back of the jeep behind the one Mr. Greengrass was in, with a similar position of Ron and Arthur Weasley in the one behind that. At the very front was Mr. Hammond with Neville riding in the back with Themis, Nova, Eris, and Rosalind running alongside the jeeps. They drove through a field as herds of Parasaurolophus, Stegosaurus, Triceratops, and Apatosaurus ran around them; scattering in the presence of the young predators.

If Eris's size had alarmed the adults, then Artemis terrified them as Andrew leaned against her leg with a cane that had dinosaur patterns across it. Artemis gazed at the newcomers, rumbling welcomingly to the young dinosaurs as Wes and Jamie emerged with Athena and Chomper, which now were able to gaze them in their eyes. For once, Chomper the Suchomimus didn't have a boot in her mouth. Instead, she had one of Wes's vests. Jamie seemed amused at her husband's resignation as Chomper looked proud and Athena the Irritator snorted in amusement.

Entering the Isla Sorna Research and Breeding Station, the newcomers stared in shock at the ostrich eggs being rotated by robotic arms as scientists were taking notes, working on devices with screens (computers), or interacting with newly-hatched creatures from the eggs. Luna just took in a deep breath of the air conditioned air before skipping over to a glass case with an egg shaking as the case lifted and she gazed at the shaking egg with wide silver eyes as her magic flared around her and the egg. A little black claw poked through the shell and a dark eye peered through the hole before the eye color of the creature changed to match Luna's silver eyes. A soft, squeaky, hooting call emerged from the egg as Luna reached over without a care and pulled the top of the egg off from the crack.

This little dinosaur was tiny as a baby compared to Eris, Themis, Nova, or even Rosalind, about the size of a chihuahua. It was mostly green with dark brown stripes and a tan underside. It had tiny opposable thumbs and three toed feet with little black claws. Two dull red crests sat on top of it's head as it's nostrils at the front of it's snout filled with tiny, backward facing steak knife-like teeth flared and took in the scent of it's surroundings. A frill laid limply on each side of it's neck; the outside being black with two red zigzag patterns on the yellow frills.

"Circe. A proud name for a beautiful girl." Luna said, picking up the tiny dinosaur as it rubbed it's snout against her nose.

"Beautiful, yet deadly." John Hammond said, gazing over Luna's shoulder, "That is a Dilophosaurus."

"Yeah, they spit venom." Andrew pointed out, "Also she will get 10 feet tall, 20 feet long, and weigh a ton as an adult." If the possible size alarmed Mr. Lovegood, he showed no sign of it.

Ron just sat as he felt a tug to a distant corner. At first, he tried ignoring it, as it was away from the others. Eventually, the tug on his magic won out and he approached a shaking egg as a little snout with two kinds of sharp teeth pierced the egg and an angular head poked out as it's nostrils flared and it's eyes met Ron, it's yellow eyes turned blue as it shook in the egg. Ron hesitantly grabbed the egg as that hissed in what Ron knew was irritation. He paused as he put a thumb in the opening of the egg, worried it would bite him. When it did nothing except look expectantly at him, he pulled it open and the little creature the same size of the Dilophosaurus baby rolled out and Ron stared at the strange creature. The top of it's head and back were coated in gray feather-like hair, the front of it had bat-like leathery wings as the membranes connected at the knees of it's lower legs, which had claws. A long tail trailed behind it with a fleshy club-like shape behind it. It squawked as Ron froze while it climbed up his clothes and perched itself on his shoulder, spreading and flapping it's wings. The largest part of it's body was it's head, which looked almost comically large.

"It...can fly?" Ron asked, his eyes remaining on the wings of the creature. His favorite sport, Quidditch, was played in the air on broomstick...and his familiar had wings.

"Dimorphodon." Wes supplied the species name, " It is not truly a dinosaur, but a Pterosaur, a flying relative. It will get up to a meter in length and one point four five or two point four five meters wide wingspan depending on the genes used." After this, Wes looked down, "She was the only one to hatch."

"Azura." Ron said, gazing at her eyes as she fumbled over to a bowl of meat next to Circe's. Circe hissed slightly, but a noise from Luna made it huff and turn away from Azura. Ron glared at Circe for growling at Azura as he was now starting to truly bond with the Pterosaur. Daphne watched all of this with interest before she felt her magic flare and she turned so fast her black hair flared behind her as she turned to see an egg held by a robotic arm as it shook wildly. A bluish-gray snout poked out of the egg and it stuck it's head in the opening as Daphne held the egg and gazed it in the eyes. The dinosaur had a long head, but it wasn't crocodilian, with sharp teeth facing slightly backwards. There was yellow around it's eyes with faint yellow stripes on it's face and neck, and two faint red small crests over it's eyes. The underbelly was tan as Daphne pulled a piece of the shell away, a pronated wrist ending in a three clawed hand touched her own and eventually revealed it's bipedal body and long tail. While larger than the Dilophosaurus baby, it didn't reach Eris's baby size. It's yellow eyes turned icy blue matching Daphne's own.

"Allosaurus. She will get about 14 feet tall and 30-40 feet long." Jamie said, shivering slightly. Allosaurus was known to be VERY aggressive.

"Tania." Daphne said, as the little Allosaurus sniffed her hands before letting out a content rumble as scientists placed a bucket of meat for Daphne to feed it from. Mr. Greengrass watched it with a cautious eye, almost daring it to hurt his oldest daughter. Susan Bones watched all of this with a strained smile. As more and more eggs hatched, she had yet to have a reaction.

"I'm sorry Susan." Amelia Bones said, the monocle wearing witch placing a hand on her niece's shoulder.

"It's alright Auntie...I..." Her words trailed off as her attention snapped to a lone egg held by a robotic arm in an empty nest. She stepped forward cautiously, watching as a thick black spike poked through the egg and then cracks formed as something impacted the side of it from the inside. A yellow eye peered through the opening, pausing as it's eye stared into Susan's. Susan felt her magic flare as veins of brown formed within the yellow eye and a frustrated growl echoed within the egg. Susan paused mid-reach, the growl sounding similar to stories of dragons, before she gathered her courage and loyalty to her new familiar and pulled the side of the egg off as a little creature slightly smaller than the baby Allosaurus stepped forward. It had a relatively small head with a mouth that opened wide filled with sharp teeth. A black horn protruded from above each eye. It had a developed neck similar to Tyrannosaurus, and strong hind legs it stood on and a long tail, but it's clawed hands and arms were extremely tiny; being practically only stumps with wrists and hands. Short spikes wend down from it's neck to it's tail across it's back, and it was mostly black with reddish-pink marks going from across it's face and down it's back and tail.

"Ah." Andrew said, eyeing the horns, "A Carnotaurus. She will get about three to three point six meters tall and five point eight to nine meters long. She will weigh a ton fully grown."

Susan eyed her baby Carnotaurus with pride as she tore into her first meal. "Drusilla. It means Strong Woman in Latin." The newly named Drusilla let out a pleased squeaky roar, pausing as Eris and Artemis lowered their snouts to it and taking a deep breath of it's scent before moving to the other bonded hatchlings.

The adult relatives watched in pride as their children interacted with the baby dinosaurs as John Hammond hobbled to and from different eggs and watching the different species hatch. Then, doors locked and any open window shut. The adults reached for their wands, but paused as John Hammond lifted up his hands in a gesture of no ill.

"Sorry, it's the security system to keep people safe with untamed predators in the area." John said, as the workers, Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Sirius froze at the sound of cough-like barks. "It sounds like there are Velociraptors nearby."

"The one carnivore yet to have a successful bond." Sirius added, as Amelia looked worried.

"How unsuccessful?" She asked while raising an eyebrow.

"According to a worker? A closed casket funeral as the creature ripped the person apart." Sirius said.

"Maybe one day a Velociraptor will form a familiar bond." John said, pausing to look almost lost in thought after his statement, "But it requires a certain personality and mind. I have yet to see that with anyone who can familiar bond with the dinosaurs."

Eris looked pleased at the newest additions. A Carnotaurus, an Allosaurus, a Dilophosaurus, and Dimorphodon. The pack could now cover earth, sky, and sea. Now once they reached adulthood...

The pack would be the TRUE alphas of this world!


End file.
